The Dark ones: a super smash bros story
by Cryowyrm
Summary: The smashers have enjoyed peace for three years after the defeat of tabuu. But now a ancient evil has stirred. It has attacked the mansion. things get worse when the smashers start seeing evil versions of themselves. Now Ike has to gather forces that, from legendary beings to fellow smashers in a attempt to put the Evil down. rated M for Blood and Gore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ike

"Aaaarrg"

BOOM

"Ganondorf is defeated"

I hear the roar of the crowd. The people where cheering my name and in a great uproar."We like Ike" they yelled "we like Ike

It felt good

Then I summoned the circle that I leaped out of in the begining of the fight and as I walksd into it I felt relief

I appeared in the red waiting room. "Hey Ike" I turned to see Marth running towards me. He wore a outfit of black with a crimson cape on his back. At his side was the legendary sword that he always carried with him, Falchion, was sheathed and straped to his waist. "Hi Marth" I replied

"Good job defeating the king of evil" Marth said

"It was tough"

"Yeah but not many could do that" Marth replied "that guy just scares people"

He was right, most smashers avoided Ganondorf like he had the plague. The gerudo only friends was the koopa king Bowser and the fact that he conquered the land of hyrule once. Thus making him the only villian that acually conquered one of the smashers homeland. He was ruthless and cruel and whenever he said something, it was usually a death threat. He was a feared fighter of this mansion.

"Ike" Marth said waving his hand over my face "you in there"

I snapped out of it when the bell rang

"Move Ike or Kirby will eat all the burritos again" I ran after him.

The mess hall looked like a old castle banquet hall. The kitchen was bustling with Peach making the food. Kirby was trying to suck the plate full of burritos while Peach was trying to shoo him away with a broom. I went to the salad bar and got a bowl of soup. I was not hungry today. "Hey Ike" someone called. I turned to see princess Zelda striding towards me. She wore her usual royale hylian dress and her brown hair flowing as she came towards me. Zelda looked beautiful and I would of stared if I hadn't kept my cool. She stopped in front of me. "Ike I was wondering if you would help me by carrying these flyers around" and indeed she carried a stack of papers. The I saw the hero of Twilight stare at me from ten feet away. He stared at he as if to say "say no and I will disembowel you" man, that stare would make Ganondorf jealous. "Yeah I will help" I said. She gave me part of the stack and we started to pass them out.

Afterwards I sat with Marth and Meta knight. We sat there eating without a word then Marth said "you like her don't you." I nearly did a spit take. "What do you mean." I growled

Marth flinched

"You heard him" Meta Knight said "he thinks you like Zelda."

I sputtered "are you serious? I do not like her and besides." I glanced at the table where she was sitting "Im not of noble blood and she has Link."

"Link is not of noble blood" Meta Knight said "he grew up in a village where he herded animals"

"And you would know this how?"

"And besides" Marth added "Link isn't interested as in love, he acts like the older brother of her, a guardian if you will."

I watched the table where she was. I saw her laugh. It was a sweet laugh. Her voice was like music to his ears.

After lunch break tbe smashers dispersed. Some went to watch or particapate in the brawls. Some went to the stadium. "I can't wait to see the home run contest." Marth said eagerly

"I agree" Meta Knight said " I am rather curious of who would get the home run of the week."

as I listen to the jabbering of my friends I look at the training hall. I caught a glimpse of hooded figure slink into the empty training hall. I looked at my friends and said "Im going to training guys." They both said " see you later" after they turned the corner I went I went into the training hall with my sword Ragnell in my hand.

When I went in I could hear the sandbags being smashed in everywhich way. I heared a sizzling of electricity and see the shadow of a sandbag fly into a wall. I decided to wait a few minutes. Whoever it was it sounded it was trying to repeat the lightning kick but with no luck. I got tired of waiting so I came frome my hiding place and looked at the mystery person.

I realized that it was no mystery person.

Sitting there was princess Zelda.

She had her brow covered in sweat. She was obviously tired from her training and was catching her breath. Her dress was dirty from the dust that the sandbag had on it. I said hey

That was a mistake.

As soon as I said that she spun with such speed that Sonic would of been proud.

I took a back hand across my cheek and was blasted of my feet and landed on my rump. Not the best way to get pimp slapped.

As I tried to shake the dissy feeling off. I heard a gasp "oh my goddesses are you alright?" I felt a soft hand on my arm.

I liked that touch.

"Yeah" I said

"I'm soooooo sorry Ike" Zelda replied

"It's okay" I said as I got to my feet " I'm pretty sure that I would of done the same thing." I glimpsed the anterior of the training hall and saw some thrashed sandbags.

"Training hard I see."

She looked down at her feet " yes" she said in a quiet voice

Now I see why she sneaked in here. The training hall was not used for sometime now. To be exact it was not trained in for over a year. The smashers soon associated training with weakness because some of the matches they won was without training. Thus it was a sign of weakness if you trained here. last thing she needed was to be called a damsel in distrest.

But I remember that I trained when I first came here when Bowser called me weak.

He was easy to beat afterwords.

"Its okay to train here" I put my hand on her shoulder "it's okay"

"Yes" she replied "but my brawl matches are getting sloppy, so I thought I could train in secret."

We sat there in silence.

Then a weird thought came to mind.

"I could train you" I said

"What."

"I could help you train."

Her eyes lit up "really?" Part of me wanted to say no, but I could use this as a chance to get to know her better. "I'll help you train so when you go on the stage somebody will scream in terror."

She nearly tackled me

"Really ? Oh thank you Ike." She let go " I will see you at nine" then she ran out of the training hall.

I hope I know what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: b

"You sent for me master hand?"

"Yes Wolf have a seat."

"Enough with the sweet talk tell me why i'm here" I snarled

Master hand sighed ... If giant detached hands could sigh. "Listen Wolf I have a task for you-"

"Not interested."

"Even if money is involved."

"What is the assignment."

Master hand pointed at a flat screen TV. The TV started to play. The scene showed that royal pain called Zelda leaving her room.

"So what's so special about this?" I asked

"Look at the time." Master hand said.

I looked at the corner of the screen where the surveillance tape would show the time of which the royal meth head was leaving her room. I saw that it was nine-thirty.

"She is breaking the rule of curfew which clearly states that all smasbers have to stay in there rooms when it is nine-o-clock PM.

"Your point?"

"My point is that she is now doing this every night. I'm Guessing that she is meeting someone."

"So you want me to follow her tonight so you can find out what she is doing."

"Exactly" Master hand said "I will pay you for this."

"Fine" I said "I got nothing to do anyways"

"Wolf"

I turned to the Master hand

"When you catch her, I want you to call Fox and Falco for back up. Just in case."

"Fine." I said

The night was crisp and cool. The mansion stood in silence of the presence of the full moon. Sense I'm a wolf It took some willpower not to howl at it. On ether side of me was Fox, my arch rival and Falco, Fox's friend a d comrade. We sat there for two hours waiting for the royal stiff to come out of the mansion.

I turned towards Fox "see anything?" I asked

He looked up from his Binoculars "No I don't see anything." Then he returned to his binoculars. It did not make sense. The danty damsel in distress was supposed to be out here. If she was out here then how could she slip past them. I thought a moment. Then it hit me. Zelda can transform into Sheik. Sheik could never be visually caught. In fact the only way to detect Sheik was to smell the ninja like fighter because Sheik avoided Visuals and never made a sound moving. I started to sniff. I caught a familiar sent.

It was good to be a wolf.

"Fox, Falco I got the scent of our target. Lets go!"

Then I thought to myself_ "I will be the one to take you down Zelda."_

We almost entered a forest clearing where the scent trail of Zelda stopped. In the middle of the clearing two figures started to fight. As the figure of Zelda tried to kick the bigger figure that had a sword in its hand. The figure blocked the attack and instead of finishing her, it was telling her something and started to attack her. Thats when I realized that the figure and zelda was sparing together. We watched in silence

But I had a job to do.

I whispered to Fox and Falco "set your guns to stun." They nodded and set their guns. Then I said "NOW". And together we leaped from the bushes.

We immediately shined our now turned on flashlights and Fox yelled "you are surrounded, put your hands in the air."

They responded by shooting smoke arrows.

Soon the entire clearing was filled with smoke.

They didn't leave since I could still smell them, but where was Fox and Falco. We got separated when the smoke hit. I pulled a walkie talkie and said into it "Fox or Falco, where are you?"

Dead silence.

But I heard a rustling noise behind me and struck blindly at it. I hit something solid and tackled it. It grunted and I wrestled with it and grabbed my laser gun and shot it. When I knew it was paralyzed I shined my light on it. Sitting there was Ike the mercenary.

"Well Ike I did not expect that you would be here." I brought my face closer to his "Your in deep trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zelda

I was planning to go to the stadium today.

That didn't happen

Instead Master hand decided to punish Ike and I by making us take up landscaping tools and told us to do these things

1: plant flowers near the far side of the mansion

2: remove every weed on mansion lands

3: plow two acres of mansion land for the mansion garden.

While I did the work of planting Flowers and picking weeds, Ike proceeded to plow the two acres. But how can you plow with no oxen? Ike decided that he didn't need a team of oxen and began to plow with out them. I knew that Ike had some physical capabilities. It was pretty evident when you hold a double handed sword and swing it with one hand. But when you plow two acres without oxen to help you...wow.

I was almost done with the picking of weeds when a familiar face was running towards me. In a pink dress and a small golden crown it was easy to see that the familiar face was princess Peach. She was waving her arms in the air while she was running. But on closer expection I saw that she was _sprinting _not running and her face was in a very panic like state.

Something was wrong.

"Zelda" Peach cried "help." Ike had saw the state Peach was in. He immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to catch up with me. We met Peach in the middle of the Field.

"Peach whats wrong?"

"I...I was walking in the main hall and...and I heard... fighting" she sniffed "then I decided to find the fighting... I came Upon the mess hall and I saw..."

"What did you see Peach" Ike said

"I saw hand get torn apart" then Peach broke into a sob "t-there was bits and pieces of him flying and Marth told me to get out of here. I w-wanted to help but..."

Ike took his sword out of the ground and said "I'm going to save Marth"

"Then I'm coming to."

"Absolutely not Zelda."

"Yes I am."

"NO" Ike shouted. Then he said " I couldn't see you get hurt." But before i could ask him what he meant, he took off for the mansion.

It was easy to track him as Sheik. I found his tracks from the dirt outside that led to the main hall. past as I saw smashers with severe injuries. Meta Knight had his mask smashed in and lying motionless. Wolf had a gash that ran down his side and unconscious. Most of the smashers had injures that they where bleeding profusely and looked like they might not make it. It was a scene that was to painful to me. I couldn't see anymore. Then in the corner of my eye I see movement. I turned to see the threat.

It was Samus.

She was wearing her zero suit. The light blue color on her suit was darkened by tbe blood of ber injuries. She had her blond hair in a ponytail. But when I looked at her I saw that she was impaled on a broken flag pole that used to be the smash ball flag, the symbol of the smash bros. She croaked "Zelda... in there." I turned to see that she was pointing at the doors at the ball room. Whatever attacked us is in the ball room.

I walked up and opened it

In there was a evil scene. Blood splatter was on the walls. The floor looked like the most of it was covered in blood. Then the master hand came into my vision. He looked like he was torn apart by a pack of wolfos. It was so bad that the bone was showing on what was left on his fingers. I averted my eyes trying not to hurl. But the main scene was in the middle of the room. Ike was in his fighting stance with his sword Ragnell in his hands. He was bleeding from a cut above his eye. He was facing a figure that was covered in a dark fog. The dark fog was holding Marth by the throat and had Link under its boot. Lucario was in a corner holding his ripped up wound on his belly. My guess was he almost got disemboweled.

I hid behind a pillar.

"Give up Ike" the dark figure said in a voice that howled like the wind " you are no match for me"

"I don't care" Ike shouted " I'll kill you for this"

The dark figure chuckled "you don't get it do you? Your precious Master hand is dead behind you, your Friends are either dying or alive wondering how they are alive and the one that you care about so deeply is hiding behind a pillar in this room. If you ask me I have you in a death grip. So i will make you choose. Do you want your friend to die or your love to. Make the choice

"Zelda" Ike turned to see me peaking behind the pillar. He looked at me with a pained face. The dark figure laughed "So princess, you just couldn't stay put. Now you had put the one that cares about you deeply into a corner." He was right. By coming here I had made Ike have to choose me or his friends. I started to run for the door, but the dark figure appeared in front of me and plunged its claws into my belly. I could feel the claws ripping me up in the inside. I wanted to scream but the pain was to much. It Laughed in madness. But then Ike charged and slammed it into the ground with his sword. But the figure reappeared and impaled Ike with its claws and lifted Ike in the air while he was still impaled. He moaned in agony as the dark figure let the dark fog go away.

Behind the fog was Ike!

But Ike had a Dark skin tone. He wore clothing that Ike on his hand had on him but completely black. The cape it wore was black with a wailing skulls design on it. His eyes where crimson red. It lookdd at Ike.

"I am your dark side Ike.

The mere thought of a dark Link scared me. But the idea of dark Ike made me almost want to me to crawl in a hole and hide. Dark Ike was grinning like a mad man and said "Ike, I want you to make a choice. Either your friends or your love CHOOSE!"

"His choice is me" said a gruff voice. Then a caped person came down and fell on dark Ike. Good Ike rolled on the ground and was motionless. Then I got a good look of our rescuer.

It was Ganondorf

The gerudo had dark energy clouding his hands. He was injured with a steak knife in his chest. But he effortlessly pulled it out. dark Ike wailed "your supposed to be dead."

"No" Ganondorf said with a smile "no weapons except for two can kill me" the Gannondorf reaches out and grabbed dark Ike by the throat and flexed his hands and crushed dark Ike neck. then dark Ike vanished in apuff of smoke.

I looked at Ike and I wanted to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

(,his chapter is dedicated to flame falcon)

Chapter 4: Black armor and white sword

Pain.

Thats all I remember.

I remember claws in my gut. I remember Zelda getting hurt. My fellow smashers all defeated.

Did I fail?

"Ike." A familiar voice said. I know that voice. Then light flooded my eyes.

The light died in my eyes and I woke up.

"What happened" I said while trying to rise from my bed. I felt small, delicate hands slowly and gently push me down.

"Ike, please stay still." Zelda said with a voice that could tame a white wolfo.

She was tending to the wounds I received in the fight with my dark side. The cloth she was using was covered with blood, my blood. I wince as she squeezes the cloth into the bucket besides her. The liquid was a dark red... and already filled the bucket more than halfway with it.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"They are alive. Most of them received life-threatening wounds. I was surprised that you survived. You have multiple injuries on most of your vital organs. But somehow you had the strength to survive. But anyway the others are in the infirmary in critical condition." She said.

"And you?" I asked.

She stopped wiping the blood of my wounds. Her hand immediately went to her abdomen. There she had blood-soaked bandages wrapped around her belly. She decided to ignore that question and continued to tend to my wounds.

My mind started to race. She was not even healed and she was healing me! I racked my brain for a remedy for her injury. I remembered that I had a bottle of red potion that I always had just in case of something should happen. It was under my bed. that was the problem.

Knowing Zelda, she would insist using the potion on me.

"Zelda, could you get me my case under my bed." I said.

"Sure Ike" she answered. She ducked underneath for the case. A moment later she came out of under the bed with the case in her hands.

"Open it"

With a sigh she opened it. Her eyes became wide with joy as she held the jar of red potion.

"Ike, we could heal you!" She shouted with glee. She began to scoop it into a spoon when I said "its not for me."

She looked at me puzzled; as if she didn't get it. A second later she looked down at her wound and understood immediately.

"No Ike. You take the potion." She said.

"Zelda its for you." I said.

"But you are in a more serious condition than I. Please take the potion." She said.

"Zelda, please, take it for me." I said.

Then Marth burst into the room. He wore his usual blue outfit. He had a cut on his cheek and twigs in his hair. His sword Falchion had blood on it. He said " Ike! You need to come with me. There are visitors that want to see you. They say that they know you." "Ike isn't going anywhere; not until he is fully healed." Zelda replied coldly.

Theb we heard a very animalistic roar.

"Shit" said Marth "Charzard found them first." Then he took off. I got up with Ragnell in hand and charged out of the door with a angry Zelda chasing me.

When I got outside I witnessed a awesome fight.

I knew Charizard had some good battle skills, but he was literally tearing the enemy apart. He was swooping down and incinerating every primid in its path. Then it descended and disemboweled a tow tow, turned and crushed a metal primids' head in between its flaming jaws and threw the corpse into a roader. The roader then was lit up like a bonfire when Charizard used its flamethrower attack on it. While Charizard was making every enemy he encountered a ash pile a man I recognized was fending off three shaydas.

What the hell was _he_ doing here. I remember I killed this guy in a duel to the death.

The weird part was that he was protecting a girl behind him, a girl I recognized as well.

She was my sister.

Dodging a primid punch I slamed said primid into the ground. Then I slashed through another and stomp another into the ground. But more were coming. At this rate we would be overrun.

Unless.

I raised my sword and flames began to run along the blade. Some primids have noticed the danger and were taking off. But some were just plain retarded and stood there as if wondering if they should attack.

With a roar I let out the inferno.

The remaining primids lit up like a stick that was dipped in gas. Some died there, others were slowly incinerating into ash piles. The girl that I knew was being protected my the man in black armor from the blast. When it was over I scorched five acres worth of grass. When it was over I heard a voice I have missed along time.

"Ike!"

"Mist!"

Mist, my sister, ran from the coverage of the man in black armor and I ran to meet her. We immediately embraced each other. "Mist, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you" Mist said

"Well, if it isn't Ike, my old enemy."

"You got alot of nerve showing youself here Black Knight." I growled.

He swung his white bladed sword, Alondite, sister sword of my own Ragnell. "Ike, I know that you hate me but Ashera herself sent me to help you. I was the one that protected Mist on our way here. You don't know how many of Yule's minions I had to fight in order to get here."

Marth, Zelda and Charizard looked at the Black Knight suspiciously. I told them the tale of the fight we had and now they are looking at him like he was a god.

"But Ike said he killed you." Marth said.

"Yes he did... but like I said Ashera herself sent me. I was revive with the purpose of fighting alongside the smashers against this threat that popped up. Mist was given the same task. I am here to serve you, and to fight with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: other legends and a plan

The meeting was surprising, considering that a man Ike killed was leading it and said person glaring at the Black Knight. Everyone was silent in the room.

"Our first order of business, the escape plan." The Black Knight said, his voice echoed in his helm, twirling his sword like an office pen. "We need to get out of here."

Captain Falcon said "Screw that! I say we stand our ground! We have defeated the primids before and we will do it again."

"Don't be foolish" the Black Knight began "I know that-"

Then a flaming falcon punch hit him in the chest plate. The sheer power smashed him into the wall with a cloud of dust floating.

Captain Falcon yelled "I don't take orders from bad guys"

Then the cloud cleared.

The Black Knight was still standing, no dent, no scratch, no crack was on the armor.

The then flabbergasted Captain then took a black-colored armored fist to the face.

Then the Black Knight took him by the collar of his shirt and flung him outside the room, over the balcony, into the lobby fountain.

He turned to the rest of the smashers "I'm here to get you to safety. You will be destroyed if you do not heed my words.

The Black knight continued "a force of seven thousand strong are on their way here to wipe you out. However, I can lead you to some ships at the southern sea."

"For what!? To get cornered at the sea?" Shouted Captain Falcon from the lobby.

"No. You see I gathered a force of a good number to help us get to a chain of islands where we could recuperate and regain our strength until the time comes to take back your homes. At the boats some new smashes and their respective armies are waiting for us."

Immediately the room was in an uproar with many different people asking questions about the newcomers.

"Silence!"

Everyone shuts up.

"We need to leave in order for this plan to work. You need to leave everything here except some clothes. We need to be there by sundown... Before the army gets here."

The Black Knight then spread out his armored arms as if to address the majority of the smashers "I will leave here at that appointed time. You smashers have a choice... Either you stick with me to follow the plan... A plan to reconquer the place at full strength or die defending a worthless mansion... It's up to you. Anyone that wants to fight another day shall meet me outside the southern fields."

~Ike~

I slipped my bag over my shoulders.

"To abandon this place..." This place stood for a dream. A dream to bring cultures together.

To fight together.

Ike made his way out of the ruined dormitory, down the blood-stained stairs, and out the front door. He then turned to the south field and began walking.

"This all happened so suddenly, a surprise attack, a near massacre, the dark side of myself..." Ike said to himself. He did not want to admit it but his dark side gave him chills. Before the meeting he had a dream of fighting his evil side. The fight was so even and seemed like an eons worth of fighting. Towards the end of the fight the dark version of him would taught him, saying he was a weak-willed bastard and that Zelda was no longer a friend of his, an enemy of sorts, to him. She was nothing but a distraction, a manifestation of his lust. Ike would, in the dream, go for a stab to his dark side's heart.

Then his body would be run through with these words in his ear "you're a failure"

Ike hated his dark side.

Ike then came across the group.

Nearly everyone was there, all realizing that Captain Falcon's call to stay was madness.

"Where are the other four? Ike asked his sister. "Mario, Meta Knight, Rob, and Fox have joined Captain Falcon in his defense of insanity."

"Then we got to go get them!" Ike nearly shouted.

"We cannot" The Black Knight said as he helped the ice climbers with their luggage "they made their choice... We cannot help them now."

A part of me wanted to protest, but he bit his tongue, knowing that it was pointless. When the sun was setting the Black Knight stood up to address the crowd of smashers "Five are not with us for they have decided to stay at the mansion. They had their chance to live to see the mansion restored and the evil armies destroyed... Just remember that you did not abandon a legacy, you are gonna come back for it and it shall be glorious again. We now move onward to the Southern sea!"

Then they left the symbol, the dream, the home of them all, to return to her one day.

(This is where characters of Nintendo that do not play a part in the smash bros games start playing a role as well as Smash bros 4 characters. I will admit I leaned a little more on the Fire Emblem series but... Deal with it for now :P)

~Robin~

"When do you think they will be here?"

"I don't know Chrom, now would you please stop pestering me about it! I got strategies to think of ya know."

Robin, the celebrated tactician, sat at the starboard side drawing battle plans on a barrel of salted fish and limes. He knew that the Black Knights way of leading the smashers to the boats was flawed and risky, not to mention dangerous. The smashers would be wounded and barely able to lift a laser gun, sword or other weapon in defense should they be attacked. Scouts could easily take at advantage of their battered conditions.

Wild beasts...

Ballista..

Enemy Pegasus, Wyvern, and Griffin riders could always swoop down upon them...

Oh he hoped that they were okay. He could only pray to the gods for a safe journey.

Then he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Hello Robin" said a cheerful voice.

"Lissa, I'm kinda busy right now." Robin said.

"Oh come on Robin, all the stress is gonna kill you. You need to relax... And besides I didn't get to give you that free massage I promised" She said gleefully... Almost too gleefully.

Robin pretended to not hear.

"Allllriiiight. One free massage going once. Goooooiiing twice."

Robin gave in "alright, alright I will take your offer, but make it quick okay?"

"Okay!" Lissa said. She grabbed a barrel that she could sit on and began to massage his shoulders.

"Geez Robin, your muscles are one, hard, knot. Let me see...

Robin was in heaven. Who knew Lissa could give one awesome again, she was a cleric so it was probably to be expected considering she was trained in the healing arts. "Right there... No wait, there! Aaaahhhh that's the spot."

"Then how about this?" Lissa asked

"AAAHHH! Cold, cold, slimy and cold" Robin shouted as gods-know-what slid down his back. He jumped up, trying to shake it off as Lissa rolled on the deck in fits of laughter.

"LISSA, WHAT IS THAT!" Robin shouted.

Lissa got up from the deck floor wiping tears from her eyes "That was a frog silly! You should of seen your face Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'

Robin was not amused "How? I thought that you said not two days ago that frogs make you all 'pukey'."

Lissa suppressed a bout of laughter and said "I'm willing to go through a lot for the sake of comedy."

Robin rubbing his head said "that makes one of us."

~Hector~

"Are you sure about this Mike?"

"Yes I'm sure Hector, the other armies wouldn't know what hit them."

Hector only scratched his head "It still hasn't made any sense to me... But what the hell, right? Eliwood trusts you so I think you know what you are doing."

"Alright, I will let Eliwood know." Mike said then turned and went up the stairs to the captains quarters.

Hector never really had a thing for strategy or planning or anything like that, as he would much rather leave the thinking to Eliwood and Mike. Hector chuckled, for he thought it was kinda funny how this all happened. One second he had slayed the dragon and the next he was given another quest. This time it was all the known realms at stake.

As he thought he twirled Wolf Beil, his legendary axe. This weapon has never failed him once in battle.

His thoughts drifted about the smashers.

He hopes they get here alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Green Manakete

**{i'm back kiddies, whoooooooooohooooooooooo [maniacal laughter] so yeah. it took awhile to get the plot up and running with many ideas scraped and cleaned. The relationships between characters was also torn apart, cleaned and assembled so it's a good chance that many of the heroes in the story will in some way have interest in a character. So know that i will focus on the island part and build the relationships before starting the smash to end all smashes and there might be a catfight… maybe… and i'm making the points of view switch between 3rd to 1st person.}**

**{so without further stuff, i present chapter 6!}**

**{ I don't own Fire Emblem or SSB4 or any quotes from the franchises in this chapter}**

~Ike~

Ike knew that the smashers would be in danger during the flight to the docks, but this was ridiculous.

Snipers with crossbows found them and were trying everything in the book to stick a bolt in one of the smashers. The smashers themselves could not exactly counter considering the only person that _could_ counter was Fox, but he was outnumbered, outgunned [maybe out-bowed?] and was as slow as a slug due to his injuries.

"Ike, get over here!" the Black Knight shouted from behind his boulder.

moving with his quick draw move, Ike managed to get to the knight. "Any ideas Black Knight?"

"Have some, but they require the skies. Something like a messenger bird."

"Is that it?' the blue haired mercenary asked. "Dammit, I thought you lead entire armies and was a general! shouldn't you have a plan at least should something happen?"

Then the two started fighting…

Meanwhile the smashers were pinned down, their only protection was a lump of boulders.

The situation took a turn for the worst when some snipers decided to move to the other side of the hills- a place were they could snipe the smashers no problem.

the situation was so terrifyingly sad it was almost laughable.

Ike took a look around and cursed himself. He then dashed to the middle of the area so it was a clear view, and a clear shot.

Like moths to a flame the snipers shot their bolts at him. Ike then began to use his sword to block and deflect the arrows. soon some snipers began to shoot at the smashers from behind their cover, but the Black Knight stood in front of the smashers, his holy armor not taking a scratch.

Ike knew that they would eventually give out. He just wanted to go down fighting.

A bolt appeared on his chest, another his calf muscle and another his sword arm.

Ike looked up to the heavens. Somewhere Mist shouted to him.

"_Ashera! Hear my prayer and please protect the smashers. _Ike prayed "_And, if willing, allow me to die an honorable death._

Then a powerful voice spoke to his mind "_No Ike, I need you to stop this evil, I've already sent help."_ Then it left him.

Then a roar echoed throughout the valley.

In what seemed like a miracle, a green dragon swooped out of nowhere, shooting blue fireballs at the snipers. Some snipers ran, others were incinerated.

Then Ike felt the shafts of the bolts pull out, his flesh healed and his strength returned. He then watched as the dragon destroyed the last of the enemy.

Mist rushed at Ike and nearly tackled him "MY GODS! I thought I lost you!"

"I'm sorry I scared you like that Mist. I promise that won't happen again. they held each other for a few moments then broke apart to thank the green dragon that landed fifteen feet away from them.

As they approached the majestic creature it begun to change. In a flash of light, instead of a dragon there was a girl with purple eyes, cape, long green hair and pointed ears.

Ike wondered if she was dragon Laguz, but immediately dismissed the idea. she did not look like a member of that tribe.

"Who are you?" Mist asked

"I'm Nowi, pleased to meet you" the girl said "sooo, are you the new people that are going to join us at the island? If you are, great! I would love to play with some new people."

~Nowi~

Nowi was intrigued.

The army she belonged in was already a strange band of misfits and strange people, but to her this band seemed even more strange.

Then again this was a force comprised of the best heroes in all the known realms the Master Hand had known about; it was bound to be strange.

She lead the ragged band towards a jungle that they had to pass through to get to the docks, humming to herself. She told everyone to take a rest for lunch and proceeded to climb a tree overlooking the smashers as they got their rations out and began to talk and eat. Nowi herself was a little hungry, but she knew that they needed the food more than she did. Still she was hungry and began to scan the area from her tree-outpost. Then her head turned to see Ganondorf arguing with Bowser about the food.

She listened…

"-This damn meat is rotting like a redead carcass in midsummer's day" Ganondorf said.

"So what? Lets roast it and see what happens" Bowser said as bits of flame sputtered out of his jaws."

"Roast it? You are out of your mind! The meat is no good, it will just make everyone weaker...dammit it was half of our supply too…"

Nowi knew what she had to do and it was one of her favorite things to do.

She grabbed her dragon stone and her favorite shiny rock and ran into the jungle.

Nowi listened for a hiss, looked for a slithering shape and looked for shedded scales of some kind but no luck.

She wondered if she should look elsewhere when she heard a twig snap.

She turned to see two five feet long snakes slithering around looking for food. Little did they realize that they might become food themselves.

Nowi crouched in a fern bush, locking her sight on the snakes. She readied her shiny rock, ready to strike.

Silence.

"Hiyaaah!" She shouted as she threw the rock at the snake closest to her. the rock sailed through the air, over the snake's head and landed in another fern bush.

The snake futher from her slithered into a hole, a hole that was too deep for Nowi. However, the other snake started to slither away.

"Oh no you don't" Nowi yelled as she retrieved her rock and gave chase to the legless reptile.

Soon she managed to corner it. Fifteen feet in front of her, the snake coiled in a defensive position, ready to go down fighting.

Nowi once again readied her rock, determined not to miss.

She threw the rock and it missed… and hit a blue-haired mercenary in the head as he was coming around a tree.

The snake made like the wind and dashed into another hole.

Nowi ran to the smasher's side " Argh! Sorry Ike! Are you alright?"

"Well… That hurt" Ike said as he rubbed his head as a bump began to form. " What did you throw at me?

"That shiny rock that just so happens to be my most treasured possession. It took AGES to find."

Ike raised an eyebrow "So why are you tossing it around like that?"

"I was trying to hit that big snake! Didn't you see it? It slithered away real fast."

"So you're hunting game… with a rock."

Nowi smiled "Exactly! I would of got him too…"

Then Nowi started to notice the snake trying to creep away. "Oh, look! There it is again! See?"

Ike sized up the snake then turned to Nowi "May I take a shot?"

"Do you think you can hit it? Nowi asked

"Sure. Throwing stones and swordplay are alike in one way. They both require concentration and form."

Nowi handed him the rock and stayed back, her eyes fixed on the rock and the snake.

Ike exhaled and threw the rock at the snake, nailing it right in the head. the snake twitched as its life fled from its body.

"Oh, WOWZERS! Nailed it right in the head! That was great!

"It wasn't that great" Ike said, trying to be modest. He hated it when people praise him like that.

"How did you do it?! You've got to show me!"

"Well… Alright. But lets get this snake back to camp so people can get the meat they have been craving.

And with that, the two made their way back to camp, with the snake on Ike's shoulder and Shiny rock in hand talking to each other the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lissa

~?~

Darkness... It is a beautiful thing.

Destruction is elegance, chaos... Releasing.

They thought they could banish me like that?!

They are wrong

It is time I revealed myself.

~Lissa~

"Hey Robin."

Robin did a double take "Get away from me she-devil!"

Lissa only smiled... An evil smile "Oh, come on now, one little joke and you get paranoid?! hehehe."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... Don't talk to me again."

Robin didn't sound like he was kidding.

"Wait... Are you serious? Are you really mad at me for that stunt with the frog?"

Robin frowned "yeah I'm mad! You put a toad down my shirt! Do you know how gross that felt with all the slime that was coming off that thing?!

Lissa only looked at the ground "I was pretty sure it was a frog though..." She said in a quiet tone.

"Frog or toad, I don't care what it is. If you ever prank me again, I will never speak to you again."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm super-duper one hundred percent sorry!" Lissa nearly yelled "I promise it will never happen again!

"Do you swear?"

"Yep, I swear, princess's honor" Lissa said with utmost sincerity.

Robin accepted the oath and apology "alright. Let's just shake hands and put this foolishness behind us."

"Okay" then the two shook hands, until-

"Robin, what's that in yo- snake! S-s-snake!"

Robin made an evil smile "huh? No, I think it is an earthworm to be exact. Gotcha!" Robin laughed.

"Hey! No fair! Robin that wasn't funny! You're a total hypocrite."

Robin then stopped laughing and peered at her hand "If that's the case then show me what you got in your hand."

Lissa bit her lip and slowly unfurled her fingers to reveal a frog in her hand.

She laughed nervously "heh heh... My, how did that frog get there?"

Robin was tapping his foot.

Lissa sighed "looks like I have a long way to go."

"Till you grow up?"

"No, the trip to the pond to release all the frogs I took for pranking stuff."

Robin face-palmed.

~Lissa (later that night)~

Lissa sat in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened between her and Robin today. It was a close screw-up, a screw-up that could cost her time she wanted to spend with Robin. Pranking was just a ploy to get his attention.

She sighed as she dwelt on Robin in her thoughts. When they found him unconscious in the field, as soon as he opened his eyes and stared at her, she felt... Something inside. She felt a warmth in her heart that she heard other people talk about in town squares and markets.

She was in love with him.

Lissa did not know what love is, but whenever those eyes met hers, she would always feel a cozy fire in herself...

Lissa decided that was enough thought on him and she had other things to worry about. Tomorrow was promotion day, she had worked hard and knew she would get promoted tomorrow. She had the classes of war cleric, sage, pegasus knight or troubadour. She was excited because of not just the promotion, but it would grant her the freedom to contribute to the army as a fighter and she was sick of not being able to defend herself.

Another reason was she wanted to fight alongside Robin.

Lissa did more thinking and finally drifted to sleep.

~Lissa (promotion day)~

She was ready.

Robin and Chrom had just got done with promoting Cherche into a Wyvern Lord and stepped in front of Lissa.

"Lissa, have you given any thought of what you want to be?" Robin said as his said as his eyes fixed themselves on her. She looked at his eyes and began to feel the fire in her heart.

But there was something different in his eyes. The way they are-worried and edged. They guarded a secret that he was not going to tell anyone soon.

He wasn't like that yesterday. So what was wrong?

"Well?" He said rather impatiently.

"I, um, well... I was thinking a Pegasus knight would work" Lissa said rather nervously.

Robin arched an eyebrow while Chrom shook his head.

"What? Was it a bad idea?" Lissa said in a hushed tone.

Robin looked at Chrom "Is it alright with you?"

"I don't know" Chrom said "she doesn't know how to fly a Pegasus and barely knows how to fight an enemy."

"Come on Chrom, I have to be of use somehow!" Lissa said "besides who is going to save my hide should a risen attack me."

"Then who is going to help Maribelle heal our soldiers? She can't certainty heal all of them by herself!" Chrom countered

"I will help her after the battle, I could still heal its just that during the battle I couldn't, and during the battle I will rescue the wounded and bring them to her! Besides, when I get promoted into a falcon knight I will be able to heal during battle. "

Both of them stopped to consider. Lissa knew that Chrom was not comfortable about Lissa engaging in battle and dared hoped that he will let her fight this time. Lissa was quite ready to fight. As metioned before she hated being attacked, and like the others she had scouted ahead before [much to Chrom's dismay].

"Chrom, I think that we should give her a chance" Robin stated

Chrom looked at him, then at her, then back at Robin, then finally said "very well… But if she gets hurt even once, I will blame you." And with that went to the captain's quarters.

"Thank you soooooo much Robin" Lissa said.

"No problem, just remember that don't get hurt or your brother will have my head." Robin said as he glanced at the captain's quarters.

"Alright" Lissa said, then frowned.

"Robin, what is up with the bandages on your right hand?"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, looked back at Lissa, and then said "nothing. Now go see Sumia, Cynthia and Cordelia… they ought to show you the ropes of the Pegasus knight." Then he went to the captain's quarters.

Lissa knew that was something under those bandages, but decided to press for an answer later and made her way to the three Pegasus riders.

After explaining herself, Lissa was given some spare armor and a lance.

"Since I'm the most experienced of us four, I will teach you everything you need to know about being a Pegasus knight." Cordelia said

"Then I'm ready for ya" Lissa said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Death or escape

~Ike~

"Push forward smashers, we are almost there." The Black Knight yelled as he led the way to the only means of escaping their pursuers.

They all groaned but surged forward.

Ike understood that they were tired. The march itself was grueling to the many wounded. They had to stop every hour just to reapply bandages because some wounds kept opening, and they were getting low on supplies. Because of this the last two days they have been trying to live off the land. Yesterday Ike led a small hunting party to hunt some game. He brought Link and Lucario who, despite their injuries, still agreed to help. Nowi was the last member of this party... Just in case. You never know when a snake was around the corner.

Speaking of Lucario, Nowi and Link, they were heading in Ike's way. Samus, with new bandages, just past them when Lucario spoke.

"Ike... We have a problem" said Lucario "A legendary problem."

"What do you mean?" Ike inquired.

Link spoke this time "Lucario senses a legendary pokemon nearby. He can't tell what it is, but its aura has violent intent written all over it according to Lucario. The aura gets stronger the longer we take suggesting that it knows where we are and is trying to get to us. We need to get to the docks."

Nowi spoke "tell him about the band of soldiers following it"

"What?!"

Link winced "We forgot to mention that there is a small band of soldiers accompanying the pokemon. Lucario was able to sense their aura. But their aura gives off an aura of decay and death. My guess, undead soldiers."

"The docks are our only way to escape this battle." Lucario stated "we will die if we do not make haste."

Ike gripped Ragnell tightly "Your right. Lucario, warn the Black Knight about the situation. Link! Get everyone moving as fast as possible. Nowi, how far is the docks from here?"

"About twenty minutes ahead"

"Fly there and tell them that to get ready to leave because a dire situation came up."

"Alright!" She said as she transformed into her dragon form and flew off.

~Ike (20 minutes later)~

As soon as the smashers saw the ships, they ran as fast as their injured forms could take them. There were three ships at the docks.

"Get to the boats NOW!" Ike yelled

They didn't argue.

Some headed on to _the Wolf Beil_, some onto _the Goddess_ and some on _the Shepard of the Sea_. Ike felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Lucario pointing to a nearby hill.

"It's here"

Before Ike could draw his sword the hill exploded, showering the nearby area with rock shrapnel and dirt. "Luckily no one got hurt"

But considering what was on the other side of the hill, Ike may have thought too soon.

There stood Regigigas, the legendary pokemon that was said to pull all the continents in their current position in the pokemon universe. It was this pokemon that made Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. It slammed the ground in challenge and soldiers with red eyes poured out from beside it and started sprinting towards the ships in a berserker-like frenzy. From _the Shepherd_ he heard someone yell "Risen!"

Risen?

He leveled his sword Ragnell at the mob that was charging at the ships with Lucario at his side. Then the wave hit.

Ike swung his sword like he was fighting both a goddess and the Black Knight (the latter fighting enemies at the dock that had _the Wolf Beil _tied to it).

That was when he noticed the ships fighting back.

He saw four Pegasus knights fly from _the Shepherd_ and began to use hit and run tactics on the Risen. Spells of varying types of magic bombarded the mob and setting off explosions here and there. Arrows and javelins flew towards their targets from the ship's archers and knights and the Risen were being struck down left and right.

This gave Ike a new energy surge and continued his attack on his adversaries. Just as he killed his twentieth Risen he heard a voice call out from the Shepard "hey! Radiant hero!"

Ike turned to see a guy with white hair. He was summoning thunderbolts and cutting down any enemy that got near him. "I need you to clog the enemies' pathway to the boat! If they get on this deck I can't stop them all and your friends will be killed. So stop them at the gangplank!" He shouted as he cut another risen down.

Ike used his quick draw move to get to the gangplank just in the nick of time. Any second later, _the Shepherd_ would have some stowaways on her deck.

Ike kept them at bay and slaughtered any Risen trying to kill him. Ike was doing great and if the ships' hold, then there should be no problem defeating the band of undead warriors.

But when he saw Regigigas walking towards the battle he began to worry. If it got here it would shatter the ship with a single punch. He knew that he needed to find someone with the size and strength to take on the master of the legendary golems. He scanned for that said someone knowing that Bowser was too injured to fight.

He spotted Ganondorf

~Ganondorf~

Ganondorf was insulted.

He was expecting fully armored troops with laser lances... But he had to fight this ragtag mash-up of undead soldiers. They crumpled under his fist like tin foil when he used his warlock punch and slashed to bits with his sword.

He wanted a challenge and he wanted it now!

That was when he noticed the pokemon.

Regigigas saw what was happening to his small army and started to lumber towards the battle, fists raised.

That was when heard Ike yell his name.

He looked at the blue-haired mercenary "what do you want?"

"I want you to fight that thing that's about to smash us to smithereens!"

"Not a problem" the gerudo said as he held up his hand and the triforce appeared. He roared and transformed into Ganon.

Regigigas stopped for a moment to size up Ganon and shook the ground with its roar.

Then they both charged each other.

Ganon tackled the colossal pokemon and landed with an earth-shattering SLAM.

Regigigas tried to get up quickly but Ganon beat him to it and slammed his tusks into

Regigigas' side and launched the pokemon seventy feet into the surf. Ganon then tackled it again and made it land on a nearby boulder. Ganon roared in triumph and charged again. Regigigas took the very same boulder he landed on and threw it at Ganon. Ganon tried to dodge, but he couldn't change direction that great when he was charging.

The boulder smacked him in the face. He stumbled and crashed into the sand. As he tried to get up, he felt the worst punch given to him in his life, right in the ribs.

He roared in pain as he felt his ribs snap, felt the bone pieces stick into his organs and felt his spine shatter. He may be nearly immortal,but he could get seriously hurt.

Paralyzed and in so much pain, he became Ganondorf again.

Regigigas raised his fist, ready to finish the job.

Then a dragon descended onto the battlefield.

~Zelda~

She couldn't believe it.

There was no way that dragon came back to the world of the living.

Although little in size compared to Regigigas, Volvagia was still a force to be reckoned with.

The subterranean lava dragon descended from the heavens breathing a stream of fire that had enough force to smash Regigigas into the ground. As it struggled to get up, Volvagia kept on breathing fire over and over again until Regigigas was still.

Zelda looked over at Ike who had the same unbelieving expression that I had.

Volvagia roared and sent a stream of fire at the battlefield. Instead of hitting all of those in that area, it broke off into branches and incinerated all the remaining Risen. Volvagia then picked up a huge boulder and slammed it on the unconscious Regigigas to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

As quickly as he came, Volvagia ascended into the heavens.

Everyone looked at each other, then decided to get on the boat. The Black Knight ran over to Ganondorf and helped him to his feet to bring him to the ship.

But something or someone was blocking the way.

He wore an armband and a gauntlet with three blades attached to it like a claw. He was bare-chested with a snake tattoo that ran from his chest to his arm. His hair was tied into a braid and wore a white mask.

Link cautiously approached the man "who are you?"

"I am Vega" the man said

"So what are you doing here?" Link asked aggressively

Vega shifted, Link stared him down. Zelda knew that the man was not just moving, he shifted into a stance as if he expected a fight. "I'm here on my own orders, my business is my own. However, all you need to know is that I am a friend to you... For now."

He then turned to Zelda and jumped a good twenty feet and landed in front of her. Before she could register what was going on, he took her hand and kissed it saying "you are, by far, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes upon."

Zelda felt her cheeks flaring with warmth.

He then leaped onto the prow of the ship just as Link drove his sword where he was standing.

"Nice try, anyways I'll be here and occasionally pop up there and here to observe and see if you are worth aiding" with that he jumped up to the crows nest.

Link cursed "I hope he falls off"

"Link!"

"Sorry Zelda. He just... well... never mind."

He turned to the few smashers that were well enough to fight "let's get on those boats."

~Robin (at night)~

"Why are you here?! You are supposed to be dead!"

"The ancient evil revived me to serve him, but I serve no one. You will allow me to use you in combat."

"Never!"

"Oh you will have to. Sooner or later.

Then Robin woke up.

That thing in his nightmare was getting persistent.

Robin was not sure how it came back, but he knew he couldn't trust it at all

He got his tactician coat on and went to the deck to get some fresh air. The night-sea breeze helped clear his thoughts of the monster in his dreams. He stood there for awhile, then turned to see Vega standing there. Robin put his hand on his sword hilt "can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you."

That took Robin by surprise "what do you mean?"

"To tell you the truth, I have been spying on this boat's' crew for quite sometime. I seen those conversations with that cleric-now-pegasus-knight girl. It is so obvious that you love her."

"W-what are you talking about."

Vega let out a sigh of disgust "Don't play dumb with me tactician, I've seen the way you look at her. If there is anything I hate more than ugliness, it's when a guy can't tell the girl he loves that he loves her."

"I-I... uhmmm"

Vega said "Listen, the island that you are heading for is the best place to woo her. There you ca-"

"I can't. First I don't know if she feels the same way. Secondly, her brother will kill me if I make a move on his sister. Thirdly I-"

Vega then bitch-slapped him so hard that Robin saw stars in his eyes. Vega then said "A real man does not let some person come in between his girl. You will show her your feelings for her on that island or you will lose possible allies that could help you storm the mansion on the return." Then he jumped on the crows' nest and disappeared from sight.

"Owwww" Robin said as he rubbed his cheek.

~Vega~

"Ibuki!"

A female ninja appeared next to him. "Yeah what do you want?"

"I need you to spy on that girl named Lissa. Find out if she thinks anything about the guys over here."

"Ok" she said and leaped off the crows' nest to begin her mission.

Vega then began to gaze at the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Island

**( I bet you didn't see this pairing coming. Or what happens in this chapter. Anyway the only reason I did this pairing is I wanted to do something original, and I though the height difference is funny as hell. So without further shit I present to you chapter 9. ( oh and review to your heart's content)) **

~Nowi~

It has been two weeks since the smashes and their allies have spotted the island and have set up shop here. Two weeks since the death of the master hand, the flight to escape their enemies, the voyage of the sea. Nowi recalled all of the memories of those two weeks. She shivered in unbelief. "Did I really fight myself in a dream?" She wondered out loud. She remembered every part of the fight in her dream. Ike losing the fight, the pain as electricity struck her body, the fire and flames she spewed to protect Ike, and her suicide charge that rendered herself unconscious. She gave it more thought, then turned her attention to her comrades from her tree. She saw the smashers, now fully recuperated, putting the final touches on their tree houses that they had worked on for a week and a half when they realized that a arena-sized cave was too damp and cold to call it a home.

She was getting bored in the tree. Nowi climbed down and made her way to the big hut. The big hut was the gathering point and the hang out area and the place where plans were put into motion. It was also the gathering place for the leaders of each group of people that came along. Ike represented the smashers, Robin and Chrom for her group, Hector and Eliwood and Lyn and Mark for their group and nobody for all those "weird" people like Vega, Ibuki.

Nowi walked inside the big hut, which was the size of a feasting hall. Ike was working on some plans, sprawling on paper taken from the ships before their dismemberment. Chrom, Robin and Hector were pointing to stuff in the paper and gave Ike suggestions. "Uhhhhh he's working again" Nowi said in disappointment. She turned and bumped into Zelda, the latter carrying papers for Ike.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she helped Zelda pick up the papers.

"No, it's okay.

As the stack of papers became heavier after each piece of paper she picked up She realized "Ike has been busy, huh?" Nowi said

"Yeah. He is trying to fortify the island, just in case those creeps somehow tracked us down." Zelda said with a dark look in her eyes that made Nowi a bit uncomfortable.

"Why the frown?" Nowi asked.

"Its nothing, I'm just worried about him. He takes way too much responsibility for his own sake. In the past couple of days, he was always working on some new fort design or speaking with the other leaders on his next move."

Nowi looked at Ike as Zelda said those words "Yeah I worry about him too."

Zelda arched an eyebrow "You worry about him too?"

"Yep, I'm worried that he won't be able to have fun and for his..." Nowi realized that Zelda was staring at her, as if she was analyzing her.

"What? Is their something on me?"

"Nothing" Zelda said as she took the papers the Nowi handed to her. "Let's give him his papers."

Nowi and Zelda made their way to Ike's table. Robin and Hector stayed as Chrom took his leave. Zelda handed the papers across the table. "Here are the papers." She said.

"Thanks." Ike said as he looked through them.

"Hi Ike, hi Hector, hi Robin!" Nowi said cheerfully.

"Sup Nowi." Robin said.

"Hi" Ike said as he looked up again. He was shirtless because of the heat. In fact most of the guys had their shirts off, even though Robin still wore his coat, bringing a blush to Nowi's cheeks.

"Hello Nowi." Hector said

"What are you two doing?" Nowi asked.

Robin explained "Ike, Hector and I are drawing plans for an arena so people could practice their skills and brawl one another."

"We need to sharpen our skills. Most have been in a cast the past week or so. So we need to get back into the routine." Ike said as he scribbled some stuff on the paper and handed It to Hector. "There is the final draft."

"Looks great. I'll get our group digging."

~Ike~

"Where am I?"

"Why, we are nowhere and yet, somewhere."

"Who are you" Ike demanded "you sound like... _me_.

Then light appeared in the darkness in the form of a lamp on a table with two chairs. In one of the chairs was a figure wreathed in shadows. The shadows parted to reveal Dark Ike.

"Impossible... you're supposed to be dead!"

"No, we cannot be killed by anything... as long as we are together. But besides that, we are hear to talk."

He waved his hand and food appeared on the table. "Go on, eat."

Ike slowly walked to the table and sat down, eyeing his dark side. He picked up a piece of Crimean roll, examining the morsel.

"I didn't poison it."

Ike then began to nibble the roll asking "why didn't you spike it?"

Dark Ike spoke "simple. If you die, I die. The others don't know that if we kill our other halves then we cease to exist. We don't want that happening to ourselves."

Ike raised an eyebrow "who's we?"

Dark Ike said almost cheerfully "me and you of course! We are one and the same, split between different... sides of ourselves."

Ike set down his half-eaten roll "I am nothing like you."

Dark Ike smiled like a mad man "yes you are. I am you Ike. I personify the more sinful side of your nature. I am the whispering side of your conscious that presuades you to do some bad stuff. Like the time you and Marth pranked the master hand, or the time when I tried to get you to go in the woman's bathroom to see if they were any urinals-"

"You little-" Ike began.

"Threatening me? Ike that ain't gonna get us anywhere. Now where were we... Oh and that time when you walked in on Zelda that morning. I was the one that was replaying that scene in you head at night when you were trying to sleep."

Fury tore through Ike "When I get my hands on you-"

"And do what? You can't kill me. Your just pissed that I was the one that brought on that infatuation with the princess."

Ike went to punch his dark side in the face but it vanished and reappeared behind him. "Sorry Ike but even I know that it is not love your feeling. Sure she likes you now. But what she is feeling is love, not Lust. It is funny how they call us a hero, even though we don't act like it when no one is looking."

Then, as the words of his dark side hit him in his sense, he slumped down on his knees. He realized all the sins he committed, all the lust, the hate, the wrath he has dealt in brawls. His dark side was right, he was no hero in the inside.

Tears began to pool in his eyes. "No...no...no..." Ike said as the first tear slid down his cheek. He let out all the tears, all the sadness that he had since his father's death.

A light shone down on Ike. His dark side said "I will see you again."

Then Ike woke up.

And saw Nowi standing over him. She had a concerned look on her face. "Ike are you alright?"

"Nowi? What are you doing in here?"

"I was passing by you tent to ask you about the brawls that you were planning so I could be in one, but I heard you talking in your sleep. It looked like a nightmare you were having so I woke you up."

He was about to say something but then he remembered the dream.

The tears were coming back. Normally he wouldn't cry in front of as comrade like this, but for some reason he couldn't hold them back.

He let them loose in front of Nowi. Not a sound came out of his mouth, but the tears kept coming.

Nowi took immediate action, smothering him in a hug while soothing him with kind words.

"There there..."

Ike felt the warmth of the hug, the pure intention of it. He felt that if he hugged her, his problems would go away. It soothed him already and now he was hugging her back, not wanting it to end.

They pulled apart and Nowi stared into his crulean-blue eyes. "It's okay. Whatever it was is gone now."

During another long day of work, Ike kept thinking about the hug with Nowi. It felt so wonderful and pure, purity he had not felt in a long time. It sparked something inside him, something that felt like a small flame.

He finished the arena and retired with some buddies around the campfire. It was late at night and most of the smashers and the guests have gone to sleep. It was Ike, Hector, Eliwood, some wyvern rider named Heath and Robin. The conversations ranged from current builds to what's going on in terms mainland. Eventually the conversations took a turn to the fight for tomorrow.

"I hope I don't fight against Florina" said Hector as he took a swig of coconut milk. "Why? Is it because she is dating you?" Eliwood asked.

"That and I don't need Lyn up my ass as soon as I hurt her in some way. I swear it is like having a bee buzzing in your ear all day."

Eliwood cracked a smile "thank the gods I don't have a problem like that with Ninian... actually, scratch that. Nils can be just as persistent as Lyndis in terms of over protection." A light laugh came from that group. Then Hector turned to Heath. "Do you have a girl in your life, Heath?"

Heath scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner "yeah... Priscilla and I have been dating for a month now."

Hector whistled "Heath you dog."

"Hector!" Eliwood said

"What?"

Hector then turned to Robin "what about you Robin? You got yourself a girl?" Robin's face turned red, even in the light of the fire "You could say that..."

"What's the matter? Pegasus knight got your tongue?" Hector said with a big smile.

Robin was was baffled "how did you-"

"I've seen the way you look at her and act around her. Let's hope Chrom doesn't find out or he might kick your ass."

"I swear if you tell Chrom I'll-"

"Robin, relax. I'm not one of those people. We are having a nice little talk, that's all." Hector said as he drank more of the coconut milk.

Then the moment Ike had been dreading happened.

"Ike, do you have a special someone?" Eliwood asked Ike. In that moment, all eyes were on him. Ike rubbed the back of his neck "to be quite honest, I...I trying to figure out if I have true feelings for her... I'm not sure."

"We are here to help!" Hector said rather enthusiastically. He got up and sat next to Ike, making the hero of the blue flames a bit uncomfortable.

"So, who is the love of your life? Is she a beauty? Is her personality the thing that draws you in? Is she-"

Eliwood intervened "Hector, you're gonna make the guy pass out from all those questions. Ike, let me help."

Hector grumbled and went back to his log.

Eliwood began "alright, so Ike, how does she make you feel?"

"Make me feel?"

"Yes, does she make you happy to be around her? Does she make you feel like a complete moron when you're around her? Does she ignite a small fire inside you? All of these can point to how you feel about her." He took a stick from the fire and began tossing it around as if it were a sword. "Take Ninian and I for example, when I'm around her, I feel like the luckiest man in the world. I feel that I could lay in a meadow with her and stare at the clouds for eternity. Another tell-tale sign is that you or the one you are interested in go out of their way to help you in times of need. Does that ring a bell?"

Ike checked yes on Zelda and... someone else.

No, he couldn't be falling for her, right?

But the more he tried to deny it, the more it made sense. She made him happy just by hugging him. She said hi almost every day to him and was always curious about his next plans, and always wanted to help.

Eliwood noticed the change of his face as Ike thought about it deeper and deeper.

"Sound like someone?" Eliwood asked.

Ike turned to him "yes" Then took a deep breath. Everyone leaned forward to hear his confession.

"Nowi is who I've fallen for."

Hector nearly did a spit-take "Wait... I was wrong!?" Heath then spoke "Hector, you owe me fifty gold."

Hector grumbled and handed the gold to Heath.

"You guys made a bet on it?" Ike said

"Yep, Hector thought you would say Zelda."

"Why am I not surprised." said Robin.

"It was a safe bet, most of the male smashers have eyes for her I tell you." Hector said "I thought that Eliwood was the only one that digs woman like her"

Eliwood elbowed him in the ribs... hard.

"Ow! That hurts" Hector said.

Ike suddenly became a little self-conscious "is there something wrong with loving Manaketes?" Eliwood responded while shooting Hector an evil eye "No, as Hector mentioned before, I am seeing a Manakete by the name of Ninian. Throughout history dragons and humans have had relationships that was more than a simple friendship. They have even produced offspring together. The point is that this sort of love happens, though currently is a bit rare. Ike, before you over think it, consider that she may have feelings for you. She may be a dragon, but when it comes to finding the one you want to spend forever with, don't let her pass by."

~Nowi~

"I don't know why, but I felt so... great when I hugged him." Nowi said as the rest of the girls (Peach, Ninian, Palutena, and Zelda) listened . "And the way that he makes me feel when I am around him... I-I never felt this way about anyone else before. He feels very special to me."

Nowi had them on the edge of their peak of interest. All of them were practically dying to find out who she had fallen for. Peach pressed for answers "Come on dear, tell us who it is already!"

The Gossip Queen had to know.

Nowi mustered all of her courage, twiddle her thumbs and spoke "Ike... Ike is very dear to me."

Everyone's eyes widened so much that you would think that they were under magnifying glasses.

"What do you think is happening?" Nowi asked.

Peach squealed in delight "Oh my! Nowi, you have fallen in love with the radiant hero! Oh this is sooo sweet!" Palutena smiled with modesty, even though deep down she was just as happy as Peach. Ninian was happy too, for two reasons. One, she wasn't the only dragon who had feelings for a mortal and two, was happy for Nowi.

Zelda got a dark, almost hostile look on her face.

Nowi however was just as shocked as they were "L-love?"

Peach answered "Yes!"

"But I... don't know... If he likes me back... I am not even sure if it is love I'm feeling."

Peach had no doubt in her being "it's love dear, nothing less." Nowi still was unconvinced.

Ninian then spoke "Nowi, I know that he is with Lord Eliwood right now. If you want, we could go visit him."

Before Nowi could protest, Peach nearly shouted "that's perfect! When you two approach them, I will be hiding in the trees with binoculars observing his every move to determine if he likes you.

Then before both of them could protest against Peach's plan, they were shoved out the door.

~Ike~

"Hi Lord Eliwood."

"Ninian! I thought you went to sleep."

"I decided to be with you for the rest of the night." She replied "and I hope you don't mind that I brought Nowi along."

Eliwood raised an eyebrow and Hector gave Ike a wide grin. Ike mentally scolded Hector, even if he couldn't hear his thoughts.

Ninian walked over to Eliwood and sat on his lap, curling up against him and cuddled with him. Nowi, on the other hand sat next to Ike.

Hector continued his -hit-that-up-bro look to Ike. Peach in some sort of spy suit (don't ask how she got it) and Zelda observed from the top of the jungle tree, with the guys completely oblivious to the surveying of their faces. Back at the fire it turned quite. All conversation ceased and everyone was trying to enjoy the fire. Between Ike and Nowi, things were awkward. Ike noticed that Nowi is not herself and Nowi realized the same thing about Ike. They both knew that something was on each others mind. However, back in the tree, Peach sighed in frustration. Trying to examine Ike's face for emotion was like trying to examine a rock's emotion. "Looks like we resort to plan B."

Zelda raised an eyebrow "Plan B?" Peach nodded.

Heath went to take care of "business" and walked into the jungle. As he finished, he heard something moving in the trees. He looked up to see a starry sky, nothing else. In a flash, two people tackled him. He fought to free himself, but was bound and was at the mercy of his two captors. A feminine voice said "Who is the person that Ike fell for?" Heath, confused of why his captors would want to know that replied "I'll never talk! You can't break me! I'm Heath, the Wyvern Lord of pure awesomeness!"

The voice was silent for a while, then said "Get the mind read spell."

At the fire, people began to leave. Eliwood and Ninian left hand-in-hand to their tree house. Robin went to his tree house to that he was rooming with Chrom. Heath was missing, so they assumed he went to go to sleep. It was only Hector and Ike and Nowi still at the fire. Hector began "so Ike how is life?"

Ike replied "fine" but knew that Hector was gonna try something funny, and he had a feeling that it was gonna involved his love life. Hector pressed "Ike, do you got a special someone in your life?"

Ike saw Nowi's head perk up. Ike gave Hector the most murderous glare "Let's avoid that topic."

"Suit yourself, but the clock is ticking." Hector winked as he got up and left saying "Florina is probably worrying about me."

Ike got up and said goodbye to Nowi and walked towards his tree house.

~Nowi~

Nowi said in front of the flame. She knew that something was going on in Ike's head, and something that had something to do with someone. As she,thought, Peach and Zelda walked into the clearing. Nowi said hi and continued to stare at the flames.

"Hi is all I get? Come on Nowi, I got some life changing news." Peach said as she sat down next to Nowi. Zelda sat on an opposite log, eyeing Nowi with a hint of hostility. Nowi asked "did you find anything out?"

Peach grinned "if by that you mean our original objective, yes and I got to say that you are seriously lucky."

Hope rose in Nowi's chest "So you mean..."

"Yes! He has fallen for you! It's so sweet, I'm gonna cry" said Peach as she stifled a tear. "I mean, it's just so sweet! I thought that he would be a loner for life. But now that he has hope."

Zelda was less than pleased. She got up and walked away.

"Hey, Zelda! Where are you going?" Peach called out

"To sleep." And left Nowi and Peach.

~Zelda~

"How dare she!" Zelda nearly shouted in her tree house. "He was mine. Mine! I was here first, I healed his wounds, I done many things for him, I loved him!"

Zelda took a minute to compose herself, then said "There is only one thing that can end his misguided feelings, and that is to prove myself in tomorrow's match." Zelda climbed down from her tree house and made her way to the big hut. She snuck into the building. She made her way to the where Ike and his buddies work on blueprints. She picked up the fight schedule and smiled. She found Nowi's name. Nowi was to fight Charizard tomorrow. Zelda picked up the Quill and switched her match (she was supposed to fight Samus tomorrow) and used her magic to erase her name and Charizard's name and wrote her name next to Nowi's and Samus's next to Charizard.

"You will fall before me Nowi, and I will take Ike back."

~Nowi~

Today was Nowi's first brawl. Although not part of the smash bros herself, she was ready to prove that she could handle herself in combat. She prayed to Naga for luck and climbed out of her tree house. She met up with Peach and Samus and the three made their way to the newly built arena. Everyone that was on the island where either preparing for battle of in the stands. Nowi went to the barrack-hut and waited for a bit. She then saw Ike out of the corner of her eye swinging his legendary blade, Ragnell. He was practicing his aether move. Nowi decided to walk over and say hi.

"Hi Ike."

Ike stopped and said "hi" and continued to practice. Nowi then said "who are you fighting today?"

Ike stopped and took a drink of water "Chrom."

"Chrom huh." Nowi said. Then Ike said "Nowi... I wanted to talk to you about something."

Nowi's heart skipped a beat "about what?" She asked. Just as Ike was about to say, Robin came in "Ike, the tournament is starting soon. You need to get there NOW!"

Ike turned to Nowi "Later."

When the three got there, the first match already began. Hector was fighting Mario. Nowi watched as Hector brought down his axe on Mario's head and threw him against the arena wall, knocking him out. People from Hector's army cheered.

Soon the crowd hushed. Palutena then announced "the next match, Ike vs Chrom!" The Shepherds cheered for Chrom while the smashers cheered for Ike. Ike held his sword at the ready and Chrom did the same. As soon as the words "Fight" filled the air, the two swordsmen charged at each other. Their swords met and made a metallic ring fill the arena. The both swung their swords at each other and trying to overpowered the other with the quantity of sword swings. Ike's brute and wild sword fighting style was the polar opposite of Chrom's refined fighting style. Because Ike had more brute strength, he began to wear down Chrom's sword arm. Ike and Chrom's swords met and locked in a test of strength. As the two heroes pushed on swords to overwhelm the others block. Ike, seized the opportunity and took one hand off his sword and punched Chrom in the face. As Chrom reeled from the attack, Ike shouted "your open!" And used his quick draw to send Chrom flying. Chrom landed on his feet and charged again, his Falchion meeting Ike's Ragnell. The fight lasted a full twenty minutes and both combatants were still going at it. Then in a flash, a smash ball appeared above them. Before Chrom got any ideas, Ike used his aether move and received the smash ball's power. Chrom tried to knock it out of Ike, but Ike used his counter to take his opponent off balance. Chrom block the next blow. As Ike went to us an upward slash, Chrom already had his sword out to block the attack. But the blow shattered his defense and launched Chrom and Ragnell into the air. Ike launched himself and grabbed his sword. Chrom had a second to think "oh shit." Before Ike wailed on his ass, giving flaming blows to the helpless Shepherd. Chrom's army could only look in horror as their leader was pummeled to high hell. Nowi winced as Ike smashed his sword into Chrom, sending them both down to the ground were a huge, blue-flamed explosion rocked the arena. Ike then went back to his seat, leaving a beaten Chrom to be brought back to the stands by Sumia and Lissa.

~Nowi~

Nowi waved and smiled at Chrom's army and the smashers as she walked into the arena. Nowi always wanted to "play" with the smashers to test her strength. She heard the goddess of light shout "-and her opponent is none other than the holder of the tri-force of wisdom, Zelda!" The smashers cheered for the princess as she walked out into the arena. Nowi watched Zelda get one hell-o-vah creepy smile. She waved at the smashers, who tried to rally their support for her.

Then Nowi realized something.

Nowi took note on how Hector, Ike and Robin looked. They were arguing about something. Something along the lines of "this is not suppose to happen." Robin said. And Nowi could sense something... dark about Zelda.

Then Zelda's eyes flashed red and Nowi's eyes widened.

Ike shouted from the stands "stop the fight!"

Zelda said in a voice that sounded like two of her were talking "we won't let you spoil the fun." And screamed, releasing a dark dome that covered the platform of which Nowi and Zelda stood on. The sound died as the dark barrier covered the battle zone. Nowi, as nervous as fuck, knew this wasn't supposed to happen. Zelda, now with full glowing eyes, approached her, snarling like a pissed off risen. Nowi turned to run, but Zelda appeared behind her. "Nowi, I thought you wanted to play?" And proceeded to punch Nowi in the face. As Nowi hit the sand. Zelda didn't let up, punching and kicking Nowi while the latter tried to curl in a defensive position. Zelda laughed as she delivered hit after hit. " this is a dragon? Please. You are nothing but a glorified lizard who has no hope of making the radiant hero yours. He is mine and to make sure that he never sees you again-" she pulled out her dagger and raises it high in the air "- I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully and make you scream like the little whore you are!"

Then the dark covering shattered.

Zelda screeched in fury and turned to face the party crashers. It was Renault the bishop using a light tome and next to him was Hector, Ike and Robin with their weapons drawn.

"She has something dark inside her" Renault said as he held his tome "we need to beat her to submission to repress the evil inside her." Hector twirled his axe "Not a problem." All of them advanced slowly to Zelda, who was now foaming at the mouth. She lunged at the group with supernatural speed and slashed with her newly grown claws. Both Robin and Hector were taking by surprise as she tore through their flesh. Both received wounds on their neck, causing them to start to bleed out. As Robin and Hector try to stop their bleeding, Ike stuck his sword into the ground and used his quick draw to punch her. Zelda caught the speeding fist and kicked Ike back into the stands, causing him to smash through the wood the stands were made of. Zelda turned her attention back to Nowi who was trying to stand to help her friends. Zelda picked up Nowi by the throat and said "you're not going anywhere." And lashed her cheek with her barbed tongue, drawing blood.

Then Zelda was hit with a staff to the back of her head, dropping Nowi. Zelda turned to see Renault and would of chewed on his throat if he had not used his warp staff, teleporting him and Nowi some fifteen feet away. Renault then began chanting. Zelda was driven mad by the sound. Screaming like a feral animal, she launched herself at the Bishop yelling "I'm gonna rip your filthy mouth off and shove it up your ass you asshole!"

But by then he finished his chanting and a beam of light struck Zelda in the face. The light magic burned her skin and caused extreme internal pain. Felt if something was burning up inside her. Renault began to chant more holy words and pointed his staff at her. She felt herself getting drowsy and struggled to keep her eyelids up. But some newfound strength course through her body and she broke free of the spell. She then lunged at Renault and slashed her claws across his face and he fell to the ground.

By now everyone was pulling out their weapons and rushing to help their leaders and friends. As the group of Shepherds, smashers, and Hector's army advanced with their weapons drawn, Zelda uttered an unearthly scream that caused wave after wave of fear to hit her opponents. Soon everyone was fleeing from her. Zelda Then made her way to Nowi "You'll die first."

Nowi staggered to her feet and raised her dragonstone. With a deafening roar she turned into her dragon form. "Zelda." Nowi said "why are you doing this? What have these people done to you?"

Zelda just grinned.

Then she launched herself at Nowi, claws extended. Nowi body slammed her out of the air. Zelda then pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. The arrow glowed with power as Zelda yelled "die, you savage lizard!" And released the arrow. Nowi breathed her flames at the incoming arrow, hoping it would overpower the light magic covering the projectile.

It didn't.

The arrow shot through the flames, through Nowi's body, through the arena, and through the big hut as it lost power and tumbled to the ground. Blood flowed from Nowi's dragon form as she roared in agony. A shot like that should of killed her, but thanks to her dragon skin, she barely survived the light arrow. Zelda casualty walked to Nowi and started to laugh, laugh at Nowi's wound and soon... her death. Nowi was now on all fours, and bleeding out. _"Is this how I go out... is this how I die?" _She thought _" I'm sorry... so... sorry."_

"Yes, wallow in your pain. Let it lead you to your death. I never liked you at all, the way you think it's all fun and games. I hate you with a passion, and you will not take him away from me. Die."

Nowi then thought of everyone else. Who could stop Zelda? She will kill anyone on this island. Could Nowi really leave them with a psychotic killer and not save them from this fate?

No. She will keep them safe.

Nowi raised her head and with the last strength said "I WILL NOT LET THEM DIE!" Then grabbed Zelda with her jaws and bit down as hard as she could, absolutely crushing Zelda's legs and threw her into the ground, breaking her ribs and left arm. Nowi then shrank back into her human form. The light of the world where dimming and she saw Renault stagger to Zelda and proceeded to chant spells to put her to sleep. The last thing Nowi saw before she lost consciousness was Ike picking her up, screaming voiceless words.

...

Nowi woke from her slumber. She was in Palutena's hut and in a bed of incredibly soft ferns. She looked down and saw her belly bandaged and it had a shade of faded crimson. She lifted herself up a little and felt pain, but not as much as you would expect. Palutena then entered the hut and smiled as she said "you're awake! You took a grievous wound that day."

Nowi asked "what day is it?"

"You been out for a week, all of the Shepherds have stopped by to see how you were doing. Ike especially was worried for you." Palutena then went to Nowi and carefully undid her bandages. All that was left of the wound was a thin scar that went from her bottom left rib to her right hip. Nowi's eyes widened.

"The scar will fade in a year, to be honest, I thought you wouldn't make it." Palutena burned the bandages in her fire then went outside and said something to someone. Then Palutena and Chrom walked in. "How are you feeling?"

Nowi nodded "I'm fine. Where is Zelda?"

Chrom said "healed and in chains at the bottom of a pit in the big hut. She was possessed by her dark side. She allowed it access once and it could happen again if it wanted to. So Palutena made some holy chains to keep her in the pit. She will not be released until we can seal away her dark side."

Nowi let that sink in. Then she got up and stood on her two feet, not feeling the slightest pain. "How-"

"-you can thank Lissa, Maribelle, Palutena and Serra for that. They made sure you wouldn't be in pain as soon as you woke up." Chrom said Then turned to Palutena "thank you for letting me see her. I'll tell the Shepherds that she is up and kicking." He then left.

"Palutena, is it alright if I walk around the camp?" Nowi asked.

"Sure... and don't forget this." Palutena then pressed her dragonstone into her hand.

Nowi made her rounds in the camp. She was saluted as a hero for stopping the dark animal of death in the arena and everybody was happy to see her. She visited the shepherds and the smashers. She also said hi to Hector and his band. She then stopped outside the big hut.

She walked into the hut and saw the radiant hero working. Hector and Robin were with him.

Hector spotted Nowi walking towards them. He elbowed Ike and pointed in her direction. Ike grinned as he saw Nowi and immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. She began "I'm sorry I almost got-" then Ike pulled her into a hug.

"Its alright. Just don't scare me like that."

They pulled apart and Nowi laughed


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey guys! I thought I should warn ya, there is enough fluff in this chapter to make a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. I promise things will heat up in the next chapter and epic battles raged.)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo franchises and guest characters or quotes and shit.)**

Chapter 10: Morale booster, the party

~Palutena~

"I'm not sure about this Palutena, what about the training? What about the the preparation for the Mainland? And how are you going to get the party stuff?"

"Ike, I got it all covered. The people need this Ike. The past few weeks have left them down in the dumps, so to boost morale I propose to throw a party. One newcomer that came here a week ago knows a man called DeeJay that could-"

"Wait." Ike said "a newcomer that came a week ago? What's his name?"

"Ryu" Palutena said "he even showed us the letter the Master Hand sent to him before he died and, he is quite handsome. Oh, and another group joined us. I believe they are lead by Ephraim, the restoration Prince.

Ike gave her a WTF face. It was silent for ten seconds before Palutena said "Ike, let me do this... for everyone. You know we need it."

Ike stared at the ocean from the beach they were on. Palutena searched his face to try to see if he was even considering the idea. Finally he sighed and said "Go nuts."

"Oh I will."

...

Palutena summoned a checklist out of thin air and began to check off the things she did so far. "Let's see here... I got the food, I got the drinks, I got the decorations... what am I missing?" Palutena looked at the piles of stuff that was behind her and back at the list. Despite being a goddess, Palutena had a habit of spacing things out and just plan old forgetfulness. It was usually small things that escaped her, like making lunch or hunting down carrots that survived the vegetable revolution. She studied the list and put two and two together. "That's it! I almost forgot to take the girls to pick out a swimsuit." She folded up her list and headed out to the other huts.

"I need Pit to help me round up the girls and need Ryu to contact his friend for the entertainment for the party. She used her power to mentally call Pit.

"Pit, are you there?"

"Lady Palutena! Anything I could do for you? Pit asked. Palutena smiled, she was glad to have Pit in her service. She knows that Skyworld and the surrounding areas would be a mess if it wasn't for him, and the fact that he saved her definitely scored points on Palutena's list of people she could trust. "Yes. I was wondering if you could round up all the girls here, tell them that I want to see them for an important... thing." Pit was silent for awhile, then responded "alright, but you better bail me out when some of the guys start asking what i'm doing to their girlfriends." Palutena laughed and said "you'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll get to it." And Pit severed the connection.

Palutena checked that off her list and said "I probably need to get the guys some swimwear too so they are not left out." She walked over to Ryu's "place" which, in reality, was a spot in front of a tree near the end of the treehouses. He had no bed, prefers to sleep on the ground and carries all his stuff (not much stuff mind you) in a punching bag. Palutena spotted him in his area punching the tree. Palutena tilted her head in wonder "why are you punching a tree?"

Ryu turned and said "to strengthen my fists, so they never break in a fight."

Palutena only smiled and said "I need you to contact that friend of yours that can play music for us at the party."

Ryu then kicked the tree, causing all the coconuts to fall. He shot up into the air and delivered an uppercut to the fallen coconuts, shattering all of them in the air.

He dropped to the ground and turned to Palutena. "So you want me to see if DeeJay is available for the party?"

"Yep, and what is your pants size?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Palutena said "because it's a party by the sea and on a tropical island. Why wouldn't you need a swimsuit?"

Ryu shrugged and said "fine. I will need a phone though, preferably one that bridges between worlds."

"I got it" Palutena said as she pulled out a charm and punched all the gems (just go with it) and soon the Jamaican was on the phone... or charm.

"Hello mon! How's it going , traveling the world. I got a new album out now if you want to listen to it."

"That's great DeeJay, but I need a favor to ask of you." Ryu said.

"No problem mon, just say the word and it is done. After all I owe you for saving my rhythm when those thieves tried to steal the lyrics to my latest song. Thank goodness you were at the Sobat Festival that time."

"Good, because I need you to DJ at a party that me and my fellow associates are having." Ryu said.

"Sure mon. Let me know where to go."

"Naw we'll just pick you up." Palutena said.

The charm was silent for a while, then DeeJay said "Mon, who is the girl?"

...

Getting the swimwear for the girls was getting VERY difficult. Most were concerned about the skin they would be showing off when they had the bathing suits on. After Palutena managed to convince them that it was commonplace for women to go to beaches in "smallclothes" she was faced with the task of helping them pick which ones that they want to wear. Anna the merchant and the Anna of Chrom's army were chatting and trying to help Palutena as much as they could in this Herculean feat. Palutena had a much simpler time getting the guy's swimwear because all the guys agreed that they want something simpler, like just colored trunks, nothing special. When Palutena returned, she was exhausted. She scheduled the party for tomorrow so she could get everything ready and to double check everything.

She scanned the list again. She checked off the items and the important stuff for tomorrow and retired to her bed.

...

Palutena woke up to the sound of lone suffering.

She heard a voice yell at something, and a roar of some kind.

Sensing that she needed to get out there and help, she quickly got dressed and ran out of her hut. She passed by the other huts, wondering why the others are still asleep after all that ruckus. She knew that they were tired, but not _this_ tired. She didn't try to wake them, lest the person who is suffering suffers pinpointed the sound to Ryu's campsite. She dashed into the clearing and saw a terrible sight.

Ryu was there, on the ground, trying to do gods know what. Surrounding Ryu was a sort of energy that was reddish in color. He yelled again as more of the energy appeared around him. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and glowed red.

Way ever this was, Palutena felt the need to stop it. She extended her arm and channeled her divine power towards Ryu in an attempt to ward off the evil energy. Her staff appeared in her other hand and the top glowed blue as she said "Power of Sealing!"

A beam of white-bluish light was fired from Palutena's hand and sunk into Ryu, an explosion of energy followed and the wandering warrior stopped yelling and woke up. He sat up and looked around until his eyes found Palutena. Palutena had a second to smile before she was crushed in a bear hug.

"Thank you." Ryu said.

"I-I can't breathe" Palutena gasped.

Palutena was released and regained her breath before asking "what was that? What magic was that?"

"That was not magic, only evil power." Ryu said "you really don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I got all eternity to hear it."

Ryu sat down crossed-legged and began, with Palutena sitting next to him, listening intently.

~Pit~

The morning went terrible for Pit.

After he got dressed and met up with Dark Pit to begin decorating the area with the stuff that Palutena had gotten for the party. But Dark Pit had other ideas. As soon as they finished hanging the stuff, Dark Pit told Pit that Palutena wanted Pit to put some decorations in a hut that was thirty feet away. Pit, not wanting to disappoint his patron goddess, decided to comply. What he didn't know is that princess Peach was changing in that hut. So Pit spent his morning avoiding the enraged princess by hiding in the trees and dodging her turnips when she spotted him. Eventually Pit lost her and flew in the sky, searching for the Angel that cause the misunderstanding. Then he found him.

"Dark Pit!" He yelled.

"C'mon ya peeper!" Dark Pit replied as he dodged Pit's arrows and laughed. Soon though, Pit caught up with his dark twin and proceeded to try to beat him senseless in the air. As the two fought they tumbled out of the air and onto the ground. They were about to go back at it when they both spotted an unusual sight. They realized that they were in Ryu's campsite. But that was not the unusual sight. The unusual sight was lady Palutena herself.

Palutena was sleeping... with her head and hands on Ryu's chest while Ryu himself was sleeping spread eagle style. Dark Pit began to snicker and chuckle. Pit turned to him "what's so funny?"

Dark Pit replied "do you not see what's wrong with this picture? She is SLEEPING on Ryu's chest! Gods, I wish I had a camera." Dark Pit searched through his person and pulled out a camera.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Don't know, don't care." Dark Pit said as he took a picture.

Pit then realized that Dark Pit has some blackmail, and made a mental note to destroy the photo later. Pit did also realize what this looked like, and also realized what the other fighters would think if they saw this.

He walked up to the sleeping goddess and gently shook her. "Lady Palutena, wake up."

Soon her green eyes were open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned "Pit, why did you wake me?"

"Today is the day of the party... and we found you here."

"Oh, I guess I need to make sure that everything is set up then." She looked side-to-side and said "How did I end up out here?"

Dark Pit grinned "I guess you were paying your boyfriend over here a visit." And shoved the photo of Palutena sleeping on Ryu's chest in her face. As soon as she saw the photo, she began to blush uncontrollably. She turned to see Ryu still sleeping on the ground, muttering something about hating shoes. She got up and took the photo from Dark Pit.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore." She said as she made the photo vanish. She then turned to Pit and said "wake up Ryu when the party starts and please don't tell anyone about this."

Pit said "yes lady Palutena!"

Dark Pit said "yes ma'am!"

Soon Dark Pit had a flaming ass and was being chased by Palutena across the camp. While Pit laughed, Peach found him and began to chase him, throwing turnips while yelling insults.

~Ryu~

Ryu was woken by Pit before the party began, which Ryu didn't mind. After all, it gave him more time to train. Pit was telling him about Skyworld and his role as the commander of the armies of light. Ryu listened as he hung his punching bag and began to train. Pit began to ask him about his home world and Ryu answered every question. Then Pit began to get more personal.

"Ryu, do you like anyone? Like, like-like someone?" Pit asked

"Nope."

"What about lady Palutena? Do you think she's beautiful?"

"Yep, though I don't see how these questions are relevant."

Pit smiled "Oh... they're really relevant. Oh yeah, lady Palutena told me to give these to you." Pit took out some swim trunks and gave them to Ryu. They were simple white trunks with a printed black belt on the left side. Ryu smiled at the trunks because it seemed that Palutena knew exactly what he liked. Ryu said "thank you" and turned to his punching bag.

...

The party was just beginning by the time Ryu finished his training. He saw the males hanging around the main area, which was thirty feet off by the shore. They all wore trunks that were one color. DeeJay was setting up his stuff on a stage that King Dedede's waddle dees had constructed for the greeted those that talked to him and waited for the girls to arrive. He then met a blue-haired man named Ike and the two began to chat.

"So all you do is train all year, every day, twenty-four seven?! That's a little excessive."

Ryu raised one of his epic eyebrows and said "weren't you just training everyone, everyday until this party?"

Ike said "good point, I did train a lot more when my father was killed and helped train my mercenaries in the war I was involved in. My father taught me everything and now training is how I learn to overcome any obstacles in my path. It helped me and my friends and my father."

"I trained since I was a child in the art of combat. Since then I sort of have this goal of becoming the best fighter known."

Ike nodded "that's a good goal indeed, though a bit common."

Ryu laughed and said "yep, it is a rather popular goal."

They continued to chat until Sonic ran by yelling "they are coming! I repeat, the girls are coming this way!"

The males turned to see all the girls from the Smashers, the Shepherds, and Hector's army in a bikini of some kind. Most of the male's jaw dropped, some got nosebleeds and some just blushed. Palutena appeared, wearing a simple emerald-green bikini and said "DeeJay! Cue the music!."

Soon the music, combined with the dancing, created a chaotic party. The thieves known as Gaius, Matthew, Colm and Legault were stealing coconut drinks and shit to prank people and to taunt the victims. The villains started a sort of fighting corner and were throwing punches like they were having a blast. Most of the girls danced like pros, making Vaike and Donnel from the Shepherds drool like idiots. Sain from Hector's army was trying to win the hearts of the ladies with a few pick up lines that failed miserably. Captian Falcon was also failing in that area. Ryu however was just sitting under a tree, observing people. He was not much of a party person.

Soon it was Sunset, and the party had the intentions of going through all night.

~Robin~

Robin was nervous or smitten or both.

Lissa, the girl he fell in love, the sister to his best friend, was sitting on a log, looking quite bored. She was talking to herself and had no idea that

Robin was planning to make a move on her today. Robin figured that if he could fight his evil twin possessed by Grima, fight the best warriors from different worlds and can resist evil in his nightmares every night, he could propose to Lissa. He checked to make sure that Chrom was somewhere else, for Chrom will surely kill him if he found out. He spotted him getting cornered by Sumia and had all his attention on her. Robin figured that it was now or never and walked over to Lissa before regaining his composure for Lissa was in a bikini. She looked absolutely beautiful and it took some time for Robin to scorn himself for starring at her for so long. Robin gathered his courage and walked over to her. "I thought "dying of boredom" was just an expression..." She mumbled to herself.

Robin decided to go to plan A "All those pranks, and you are still bored?"

Lissa turned "Oh, hi Robin. Yeah, it's not that much fun messing with the others... Their reactions are all quiet and stale and... blaaaah. I mean, they just stare, or sigh, or walk away shaking their head... Nobody else does that rubbery thing with their face like you do."

Robin raised an eyebrow "I do a rubbery thing with my face?"

Lissa nodded and said "But don't worry! You're safe. A promise is a promise, after all. I'm not thrilled about it, but I don't want you to hate me so... no more pranks."

Robin sighed and said "alright, Lissa. I give you permission to prank me again. I won't hate you for it, I promise.

"Wait, really?!"

BUT! On one condition" Robin said as he took out a box that he was hiding behind his back "you have to open this box first."

Lissa took one look at the box and said "Ha! No way mister! I know this trick! A bunch of snakes or bugs or guts or whatever is gonna pop out!

Robin then said "...Perhaps. It's up to you. I'm not forcing you."

Lissa eyed the box and said "Hmm... I'm scared, but... Gya , that thing with your face, I miss it so much!" she then slowly took the box and gathered courage.

"Okay then, here it goes... YAAAAAAH!

Both stood there in silence.

When she realized that nothing popped out, She took a look inside. She fished out a gold band and said "a... Ring? Wait, Robin, what's going on?"

Robin muttered to himself "it's now or never." And looked her straight in the eye and said "I... I love you Lissa. I love your loyalty, I love your candor, I love your spirit... Gods bless me, I think I even love your pranks. So... what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

Lissa began to cry.

Immediately Robin panicked "Are you crying?! You can say no; it won't hurt my feelings!"

Lissa looked up with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her face.

"No stupid! I'm happy. It's just... I loved you for so long!"

Robin was taken back by this revelation and said "What?! Really? Since when?"

"Yes, really! And since the very beginning! I only pranked you to get your attention." She hesitated before she continued "Chrom gets to be close with you all the time, when you meet, or talk strategy... But I didn't have anything like that..." Lissa said as she lowered her head.

"Lissa, you could have talked to me about anything, anytime... I can't believe I never noticed.

"Me either... But now we have all the time in the world to spend together... Oooo! Plus I opened the box, so I get to prank you again, right?!

Robin decided to try to counter that statement "I thought the pranks were just to get my attention. And if we are getting married, I'd say you got my attention. Sooo...

"You think that i'm going to marry that face and never make it do that crazy rubber thing?! Your nuts!

Robin began to protest "What?! Hey! I'm not sure I... Ah, well. If that's what it takes to make you happy... then so be it. Just go easy. We won't have all the time in the world spend together if I die of a heart attack."

"Heh ha, okay, I promise Robin. Wow what a day... You must be tired from the partying all day! Sooo... how about a quick shoulder rub from your new wife-to-be, hmmm?

Robin smiled "maybe later tonight." He turned and began to walk away.

Lissa examined her ring and whispered to herself "Oh my gosh, this ring is HUGE. Oh, we are gonna have _such_ a great life together-"

Robin then spun around with blinding speed and took the opportunity and gently pushed his lips against hers, making her close her eyes and return the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever when it was in reality only five seconds. Then as Robin pulled away, he said "I know." As he gazed into her eyes lovingly, bringing a fierce blush to Lissa's cheeks.

Then Robin saw out of the corner of his eye, Chrom giving him the death glare. As Robin prepared to flee for his life, Sumia turned him around an planted a kiss on Chrom's lips. As Chrom was distracted, Sumia gave a thumbs up. Robin with Lissa in tow ran to the jungle, both thanking Sumia for saving their ass.

~Ike~

Ike knew the importance of unwinding and having a good time.

He knew that if one did not relax and let off some steam, you could go crazy, be paranoid, or just be a dick.

So Ike was in a sort of arm wrestling competition with the guys. Ike had just won his match against Vaike and was getting ready for his match against Bowser when he heard his name being called. He excused himself from the guys and tried to follow his name, which is not easy to do when the music is blasted. Ike heard his name come from the edge of the clearing and headed towards it cautiously. Ike entered the patch of Palm and jungle plants. Soon he was ten feet away from the edge of the clearing when he called "did someone say my name."

"I did "

Ike looked up to see a blur of someone up above dropping rapidly towards Ike. The surprised took him unawares and before her knew it, he was pinned to the ground. On top was Nowi, grinning wildly. Ike asked "what are you doing?"

"Playing tag, having fun."

"Playing tag? Who's it?"

"You are now."

Ike then got a crazy idea. His arms and body was pinned to the ground (which he could totally overpower Nowi with them) but by pinning Ike, her lips were exposed. Ike then shouted "You're open!"

Ike rushed to meet Nowi's lips with his.

Contact via lips was made.

Nowi's eyes fluttered and so did her heart and returned the kiss while Ike silently thanked Ashera and Yune for the moment with her. They kissed for what seemed like forever. When they did break apart, Ike was pretty much paralyzed from the kiss and was as red as a tomato, despite being the one who initiated the kiss. He never had contact with a girl like this and definitely never kissed one -till now. Nowi had lovingly- type expression on her face and laughed and took off through the crowd, with Ike in close pursuit.

~Palutena~

The party was still in full swing. Many people just danced, or had drinking contests with coconut milk and some just danced until they got tired and retired on the sand to sleep. Some initiated a MAJOR game of Sharks and Minnows in the surf, causing sand and water to spray everywhere, shrieks and laughter. One major problem was that the guys did not know where to touch the girls, them being in bikinis and all. So it turned into a massacre for the male players. Soon DeeJay turned on a slow dance song, causing couples to take the stage. Palutena gained satisfaction from seeing everyone enjoying themselves. However, she wanted to have fun too. She looked around and spotted Ryu under a tree, observing the dance. Palutena then got an evil idea. She appeared next to Ryu and argued with him for a bit, then teleported herself and Ryu to the dancing area. Ryu's expression was enough to make the goddess laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ryu, your supposed to place your hands on my waist. This is a slow dance after all."

Ryu gave no answer, just a blush. He was nervous, and never slow danced with a woman before. And he definitely never did with a goddess... much less one in a bikini. He knew that if he made one wrong move with her, he could be turned into a monster.

He place his hands on her waist, careful not to make sure his hands accidentally move to her movements. Palutena smiled at his maneuver and gave him credit for being a gentleman. She locked her green eyes on his. Ryu himself couldn't break the eye contact at all; her eyes were just that mesmerizing.

Then she started to lean closer to his face.

Ryu's mind was in a state of panic. He knew he shouldn't of stared back at her. Ken warned him about what he called "The Gateway stare"

_"Once the girl initiates the stare, cease all eye contact, otherwise it cannot be broken. Once you are bound by her gaze, she WILL go for the kiss, and once it lands..."_ Ken would say.

But in Ryu's case, he was finished. Palutena placed her delicate lips on his.

Ryu felt small sparks fire off in his head. Unable to control himself, he returned and deepened the kiss.

Just as the music was coming to a halt, they broke their kiss. Palutena then gently hugged him, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Ryu looked down at her_. _She then looked back at him, blushing and smiling.

_"... It makes a gateway to your heart, and you are hers."_

Then the music turned into some Jamaican party music, and in less than a second, the beach was ablaze in the chaos of the dance.

Palutena joined the fray, dragging Ryu with her. The dances mixed with Palutena's beach apparel made Ryu blush even more and tried to focus on something other than her hips or the way her body moves with the beat. Soon, DeeJay put the Jamaican party music playlist on auto play and began to dance, shaking maracas while dropping the beat.

Palutena stopped dancing to make room for DeeJay's outrageous, but stylish moves. She returned to Ryu and hugged his arm.

Ryu made his mind. He will allow the gates to be open.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Demons

**(This is probably not the best chapter I wrote, but it is part of the story.)**

**Review if you're up to the challenge.**

~Ike~

Ike was not in the mood for a coconut hangover.

He was no expert of what coconut milk had in it, but he was pretty sure it shouldn't make you feel like you got hammered the night before.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. Last night was a blur for him, he remembered the dancing, the arm wrestling, the game of Sharks and Minnows, his encounter with Nowi... But he couldn't remember much else.

He took a good look at his room from his bed. Furniture was everywhere, coconuts were on the floor and random leaves were scattered all around.

He took on good look at himself using Ragnell's polished blade. He was still in his swimsuit, and his hair was a mess. But other than that, he was okay.

"That was one hell of a party." Ike muttered to himself. He went to go get out of his bed when he heard a sigh from somewhere. He paused, because that sigh came from _his_ bed. There was a lump on his bed that he failed to notice before.

He gulped, then slowly lifted the covers.

Underneath as Nowi, fast asleep and still in her swimsuit. Ike's heart nearly leaped out of his throat as he quickly put the covers down. This was **NOT** good. If anyone saw this, He would be labeled as a sort of pervert, something he did not want to be.

Then he heard someone coming up his ladder.

He used his makeshift pillows (cloth stuffed with ferns) and put them over the bump that betrayed Nowi's location to disguise her presences and sat down on the edge of his bed, in the way so nobody could look at the lump.

Soon Marth came in. Judging by his appearance he also had been hammered by coconuts.

"Hey Ike."

"Sup Marth."

He steadied himself for a moment then said "that was some party."

"Yeah... I guess it was." Ike replied as calmly as possible.

Awkward silence.

"Well... I got to get going... just wanted to see how you're doing." Marth said as he started to climb down the ladder. He got halfway before he lost his footing and fell. He crashed to the ground, but got up like nothing happend and left.

Ike then locked the latch on the trapdoor to his tree house and slowly advanced towards his bed. He pulled up the covers and gently shook Nowi.

"Nowi...Nowi it's time to get up." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and stretched. She then randomly kissed him and said "morning Ike."

The kiss stunned him for a moment, he then said "Nowi, did we do anything... special last night?"

She frowned "yeah... why do you ask?"

Ike swallowed hard "What was it?"

Nowi put her finger to her chin "Well... we had that kiss, drank lots of coconut milk, danced until midnight, had a mini party in your tree house-"

"What?!"

"-And Ganondorf said something about using a spell that changed the coconut milk into ale, we both drank some, you started acting funny, we played tag in here during the party, we both got tired, we both went to sleep in your bed."

Ike's face paled "Did anything happen in the bed?"

"Nope."

Ike then said "can you please not tell anyone about the bed?"

Nowi shrugged "Sure, though I don't see why not."

"Just don't, okay?"

"Okay."

Ike sat down on the edge of the bed, thankful that he didn't do anything stupid with Nowi.

They sat in silence for a couple seconds

"You son of a bitch!"

"Chrom, please, I can explain."

Nowi and Ike both jumped at the yelling and shouting.

Nowi jumped off the bed and looked out the window, Ike soon joined her.

Outside they could see Chrom and Robin having an argument outside the mess hut. Lissa was behind Robin, trying to talk some sense into the Ylissian prince. Chrom wasn't listening at all and was getting angrier.

Ike and Nowi exchange glances of worry while looking on. Both of the wanted to calm Chrom down, but by the look of things, it would only make the situation worse.

Then someone came out of the mess hall.

He had a cloak on and short indigo hair. He looked different with out his armor, for he was part of the party that happened last night. He had his swimsuit on, exposing his bare chest.

Prince Ephraim strode towards the arguing group.

"What's the problem?"

Robin, Lissa, and Chrom looked at him like he just appeared out of nowhere. Lissa's spoke up "Chrom is just being a worrywart-"

"No. I'm trying to protect you!"

"Chrom, I didn't befriend you only to get close to your sister!" Robin shouted.

Ephraim sighed and called out "Tana, can you come out here for a moment?"

Soon a girl came out of the mess hut. She had blue hair and eyes, a cheerful smile and her swimsuit on, bringing a blush on Ephriam's cheeks.

When she spotted Ephriam's blush, her smile grew wider.

"Prince Ephraim, why the blush?" She said in mock curiosity.

Ephraim only scratched his head, trying to keep from staring.

He turn to Chrom with his arm around Tana and said "Chrom, meet Tana. Her brother and I have been bitter rivals since we met. Before our engagement, we told him about our affair and he proceeded to do what you are doing now."

Chrom gritted his teeth "your point?"

Tana spoke this time "his point my Lord is that once my brother Innes saw how happy we were, he blessed the engagement. I mean, look at Robin and Lissa. They seem really happy to be together."

Ephraim looked Chrom in the eye and said "are you willing to cost your sister that joy?"

"It's not just her happiness that has me concerned."

Lissa asked "What do you mean?"

Robin's face was drained of all color.

Chrom then turned to Robin "Why don't you tell Lissa what's been bothering you lately. Tell her the real reason you have those nightmares."

Lissa turned to Robin "what is he talking about?"

"Chrom, please, don't do this, I'm sorry. Please don't tell them." Robin pleaded.

"Too late. Tell her or I will!"

Ephraim stepped in "that's enough!"

Tana touched his shoulder, a clear reminder to not go fisticuffs on Chrom.

Chrom, in one motion, drew his sword and slashed at Robin. The bandages on his right hand fell off.

On his hand was a mark of six eyes. The mark of Grima.

Lissa's eyes widened "I thought that was gone!"

She looked at Robin, who had his head down low. He took a step back.

She reached for Robin, who swatted her hand away

"Don't touch me... I'm a monster."

"Robin..."

Robin looked at Chrom with never-before hatred and sadness. Robin turned and ran into the jungle.

Nowi was shocked while Ike did not have a clue of why Robin fled.

"Nowi, what's that marking on his hand?"

Nowi shook her head "I'll tell you later."

Ephraim was furious however. He didn't know what that mark was, but he knew that Chrom pulled a dick move on Robin. He felt that someone had to put Chrom in his place.

"Tana, get me my lance."

"But Ephraim-"

"Do it. This is not up for debate."

Chrom gave him the evil eye and said "so you think you can take me on."

Tana handed Ephriam his lance, Reginleif.

"I don't think so, I know so." He leveled the tip of the lance at Chrom.

The two charged at each other with blinding speed. The clang resonated throughout the area as the weapons met. Chrom swung Falchion with determination and fury that caught the restoration Prince by surprise. Soon some blood dripped on the sand, and it wasn't Chrom's blood.

Ephraim examined his chest wound, and found it as a shallow cut. He spun his lance and got into a stance.

"I'm ready."

Chrom came at him again, trying to overwhelm him with a flurry of strikes. Ephraim calmly blocked and deflected all the blows and swept his spear at Chrom's legs, taking out the legs under him and sending Chrom to the ground. He then jabbed at Chrom, hoping to pin him. Chrom got on his feet in time, but took some cuts and slashes across his chest and abdomen. Then, he took out a smash ball. He smashed it and let its power seep into him. He cried out "Robin! Come to me!"

Nowi turned to Ike "do you have a smash ball?"

"Yeah, but it's under the bed, why?"

Nowi dove under the bed, grabbed the smash ball, ran to the window and threw the ball. Ephraim caught the ball that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He quickly scanned the surrounding area and couldn't find the people that threw it. It didn't matter though.

Ephraim crushed the ball in his hand and felt the power it granted him surging into him.

He leveled his lance.

Chrom cried out again "Robin I need you!"

Robin didn't respond.

Chrom looked saddened "...Robin?"

Ephraim appeared behind him and used the but of his spear to uppercut Chrom and send him straight up in the air. Ephraim then grounded his feet and began to twirl his lance. Ike knew what was gonna happen, Chrom was gonna get impaled with Reginleif which, thanks to the smash ball, had the force of a cannon.

Lissa called out Ephriam's name, pleading with him not to impale him. Tana yelled the same thing.

As Chrom came down, Ephraim let the smash ball's power go. He turned to Tana and they both embraced each other. Lissa ran to Chrom and force-fed him an elixir. As his strength returned, he said "oh Naga... what have I done?"

Ephraim turned to Chrom, still pissed at him.

"You betrayed and hurt your best friend, you are not worthy of the title of King!" Ephraim sneered. He then spit on Chrom and left to go back in the mess hut.

...

"What's the deal Palutena?"

Palutena looked at Ike with worry and said "it would be better to let Lucario explain."

The Aura Pokemon got up and said "I sensed an evil aura somewhere on this island. It feels... murderous, like it has the intent of killing. It feels that it has immeasurable power."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it is?"

"I only know that the aura feels... demonic in nature."

Ike then turned his head to Nowi.

"Do you think that Robin's marking on his hand has anything to do with this?"

She frowned "No. His marking is of a different origin."

Ike didn't like it when Nowi turned serious. If she knew that whatever it is giving off this aura is a major threat, and it had her worried, then Ike knew that he need to find it and fast.

Ike then asked "what is that marking about anyway?"

"It is the mark of Grima, the fell dragon. When Robin was born, he was born with the intent of being a body for the evil Dragon. To prove that he was the chosen body of Grima, his right hand was born with those markings. From what happens there I kinda forgot about, but I do know that Chrom and Lissa and Fredrick found him in a field with all his memory gone and only his name. Long story short; he had to kill his evil half that was possessed by Grima to save the world. The thing though was that if he did strike the final blow, He had the very good chance of dying alongside Grima. He did strike the final blow before Chrom did. He disappeared after that and we found him in the same field he was found a and has been with us ever since. When he was found, his mark disappeared."

Palutena swore "so does that mean..."

Nowi was about to cry "Yep... the fell dragon is back..."

Ike went to her and began to comfort her.

"So the nightmares he has been getting is just Grima paying him a visit?" Lucario asked.

"Offers to join with him." Nowi stated, wiping a tear from her eye "it's just not fair! Robin has suffered more than enough. I just wish we could do something to keep Grima dead!"

Palutena's eyes hardened "maybe I can kill him. I'm a goddess after all."

"It won't work." Said Chrom as he walked in.

"Grima had Naga, a goddess Dragon, shaking like a Plegian in a winter storm. _Everyone_ feared him, even divinity. He has the power to destroy the world. You would be devoured by him."

Then a knock on the door sounded. Ike got up and walked over to open it. It was Samus.

"Hey, the tournament is about to begin."

Ike turned to everyone.

"We will talk about this later."

"Good, because I'm going to search for Robin with Lissa."

Palutena nodded and said "Good luck."

~Robin~

Robin was in despair. It was almost sundown.

He wept to himself as he stumbled through the island jungle, still replaying the moment when Chrom told everyone that Grima was back.

When that secret was told, it felt like a knife was stabbing him over and over again. He trusted Chrom, he was Chrom's best friend, they been through everything together.

Robin felt like he has been betrayed. He felt that Lissa won't want him anymore, Chrom rejected him. It was only a matter of time before the entire army would turn their backs on him in disgust.

Still weeping, he stumbled into opening. He saw the sea and the beach, leading him to believe that he ended up on the west side of the island, which was an hour away from the camp.

He walked into the surf, letting the sea wind dry the tears and caress his face with gentleness of a loving mother. He stared into the deep blue and thought

_''I could end this now."_

Robin was suddenly terrified by what he just thought and quickly turned from the sea. A piece of driftwood caught the edge of his cloak, tearing a piece of it off.

He didn't care anymore.

He found a boulder to sit on and began to watch the surf again. Then he noticed that one of his tomes was floating in the waves.

_"Must of fell out of my pocket."_ He thought and was going to go and retrieve it when he heard twigs snap.

He took cover behind the boulder and peeked to see Lissa emerge from the jungle. She was scratched and cut all over (probably because she was still in her swimsuit) and began to call out for Robin.

Robin observed her for a bit. She searched the beach and didn't come close to the boulder. She began to frantically run up and down the beach, searching and calling his name. Robin wanted to go out there, but he remembered that he still is Grima, and nobody wants to be with Grima.

She got tired and sat down to catch her breath. She then saw the tome in the surf. She picked it up and examined it for a moment. She dropped it in surprise and began to scream his name. She ran into the sea, beating the water to try to find him. Her screams became shrieks and hysterical weeping. She gave up and stumbled out of the surf, weeping and yelling his name while shaking his torn piece of his cloak from the driftwood of earlier.

"Robin! Robin! Why did you do that?! Why have... you killed... your-

Chrom emerged from the jungle and ran to his sister's side.

At that moment, Lissa looked at Chrom in surprise. Then her expression turned hateful and venomous. She shrieked "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Chrom was taken by surprise by the ferocity of the comment.

"What do you-"

"You killed him you son of a bitch! He ran into the surf..."

Chrom raised his hands in a surrender-like fashion and said "How do you know?"

She raised his torn fabric and tome.

Chrom's eyes widened.

"I found these in the surf, not that you care." She spat.

"Lissa, I know that you are-"

"SHUT UP! You caused this, you told his secret. And now he is dead because of it. You were his best friend, and you told his secret. You betrayed him!"

"Lissa, please, I was doing what any brother would-"

"NO" she yelled. "You are not my brother! Any brother would recognize that I LOVED Robin, and that Robin had the purest heart."

She then looked Chrom in the eye and said once again "you are not my brother."

Chrom was silent for a second then opened his mouth.

Lissa grabbed a good-sized seashell and hurled it at Chrom. The shell hit with enough force that it shattered when it hit his head. Chrom fell down. When he got back up He felt his head.

Blood was on his fingers.

He looked at Lissa with a horrified look.

Lissa got another seashell and said "Leave you sick fucker."

A tear slid down Chrom's cheek and he ran back into the jungle.

Lissa knelt down and held Robin's torn fabric and tome and began to weep.

Robin heard her say "Robin... oh Robin... I love you..."

She then eyed the surf. She took a shard of a seashell and used it to cut some strands of her hair and placed it on the tome and fabric, the placed the objects on the sand. She then turned to,the surf and started to walk towards it, mumbling about something. Robin picked up on some of the words.

"I... Join... Afterlife...you."

Robin then dashed to her As she walked into the surf. Grima or not, he won't let her kill herself. He grabbed her just as she was about to dive for the last time and began to drag her towards the shore. She kicked and punched while screaming. Apparently she thought he was Chrom.

Soon Robin grabbed her shoulders and spun her so she could face him. After a second she realized what she was looking at.

"...Robin?"

He cracked a smile "it's me Lissa."

She tackled him with so much force that they landed outside of the surf.

"Robin! Oh gods... I thought I lost you!" She said as she wept tears of joy.

They both got on their knees, hugging.

He gripped her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'll always be with you, for I'm not stupid enough to leave you alone." He said the last part jokingly, which a light laugh came from Lissa.

Lissa then crashed her lips into his, forcing the tactician to the ground. He was pinned by Lissa as she continued to kiss him.

~Ibuki~

The arena was filled with people from the respective armies. They never mingled, they sat with whom they were familiar with.

Ike sat next to Palutena and Nowi, eyeing the crowd, as if he was searching for something.

Ibuki watched the crowds from a wicked tall palm tree as Vega talked to his boss on the phone.

"Yes Lord Bison, the plan is going accordingly... yes we will free her from her hole..."

Ibuki raised an eyebrow "you talking to uber-lame over there?"

Vega ignored her and continued to talk. Ibuki shrugged and continued her watch. She has been spying on the fighters for the past three weeks now, and everyday she learns something new. She was most interested in Ike though. He radiated an aura of iron with a soft grip, if you catch her meaning.

She was surprised when a person like Ryu bagged a goddess's heart that easily and he didn't even know it. She was surprised when Zelda went ballistic over Ike and was surprised that the groups were barely together in this when they should be banning together for the fight ahead.

"Alright, are you ready to receive your orders?"

Ibuki shrugged.

"Bison has told me that he will personally kidnap Nowi to extract her power. Then we have orders to assassinate Ike."

Ibuki was appalled "Kill Ike!? I thought we were helping them!"

"We said that so your village elders could allow us to hire you. Bison sees this rag-tag army as a potential threat to the Ancient one. And has decided that our interests aligns with him."

"I won't assassinate any of these people."

"You're a kunoichi, you were trained to do that."

Before Ibuki could say anything, the phone rang. Vega picked it up and began to talk in Spanish. He nodded, looked in Ibuki's direction and hung up.

Ibuki was suspecting something.

They jumped down and were met by Balrog.

"You ready for the mission, chump."

"Shut it, pig face."

Ibuki said "I'm still don't wanna assassinate Ike or any other fighters."

Vega replied "oh... you don't need to worry about that, my dear." He lifted his claw.

"Wha-"

Balrog threw her to the ground. As Ibuki struggled to get up, Balrog placed his foot on her back to keep her down.

Balrog laughed and said "Bison decided that if you lived, you could defect to the enemy. So we have orders to kill you to hide our involvement in this."

Ibuki struggled but couldn't get free. She didn't want to die and cursed herself for not running when she had the chance.

"I'll leave her to you, for I got to get the head of an ugly mercenary."

Balrog only smiled.

As soon as Vega left, Balrog picked up Ibuki by the throat and slammed her against a tree. He eyed her rather hungrily and said "it's a shame, I mean if I was _that _type of guy, I wouldn't hesitate in tearing off your clothes. But I suppose that I'm more of a killer than a rapist."

"Then you won't be needing this!" Ibuki cried as she kicked Balrog in the dick, making him double over in pain. He rolled on the ground as he wheezed "that's cheating."

"Ninjas make their own rules."

Ibuki jumped on a tree and began to hop from tree to tree, heading towards the arena to stop Vega.

~Ryu~

Ryu's shoryuken was feared

He had just used that move to take out Falcon as he attempted to do a fire Fox (bird?) Attack. Falcon was sent into the crowd and was knocked unconscious by the blow.

He looked back at Palutena, who was smiling with pride.

"Ryu is the winner!" Palutena announced and the crowd roared.

Ryu went back to his seat next to Palutena and sat down to watch the next match; Samus vs Little Mac.

As the two entered the arena, Lucario ran up to Palutena and he was visibly shaking like a tree in a windstorm.

"Lucario, what's the matter?"

"It's here! The demonic presence is here! It feels so murderous, so overwhelming in power I... it's overloading my aura senses I...I...o...h...shit."

Lucario's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed, drooling as he laid there. Immediately Ike tried to help him up, by then a wave of hate-filled malice covered the arena. Everyone was now nervous, scared shitless or both.

Then a lone figure somehow jumped over the arena wall and landed in the middle of the arena, forcing Samus and Little Mac to back away.

His eyes glowed red as he scanned the crowd, his clothing was a torn up gi, His sneer would make most normal people shit themselves. He wore beads around his neck.

"I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!" The stranger said as he slammed his foot into the ground, causing a small shockwaves and red energy radiating off of him. Samus and Little Mac engaged him in combat. Samus went to kick him, but the kick was caught. She aimed her gun at him. But before she could pull the trigger, he smashed it to pieces with his fist and proceeded to break Samus's caught leg with elbow strike.

As that happened, Little Mac threw his best punch at Akuma, getting him in the face. Akuma slowly turned his head, growled and grabbed Little Mac. He then punched Little Mac in the face so hard, that he flew into the stands.

Akuma scanned the crowd again and finally set his red eyes on Ryu.

"Ryu! Get down here!"

Ryu calmly said "give it up. Master Gouken banished the Satsui no Hado from me."

Akuma growled "don't try to fool me boy! I know it has been planted inside you again. This time I will have you embrace it and fight me."

Akuma then launched a ball of purple energy at Ryu, causing Palutena to send it back with her heavenly shield. Akuma then suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the arena. She hit the sand with a thud as Ryu called her name.

In no time at all, Pit and Dark Pit flew at Akuma, brandishing their bows.

Dark Pit was knocked out of the air with a Goadoken and Pit flew to the side and attempted to slice at Akuma's rib cage. Akuma instead grabbed the angel and unleashed his fury, kicking him twice, punching him three times, hit him with a Goadoken and spun and kicked him into the sand.

He turned back to Palutena

"Worthless goddess! You can't even fight to save your life!" He picked her up by her hair and raised his fist.

"Wait!"

Akuma turned to Ryu. "What is it, boy?"

"I will convert to the Satsui no Hado if you spare her."

Akuma raised an eyebrow "swear on your honor as a warrior."

"Ryu, no!" Palutena shouted.

"...I swear."

"Then do it."

Ryu opened himself up to the Hado, letting the surge of power flow into him. His eyes turned red, the top of his gi blew of, revealing a glowing kanji on his back that meant "destruction." His hair turned red and stood up, spiked. He grew small fangs and his voice changed.

Evil Ryu was born.

Palutena was terrified of this new Ryu. He looked like he belongs to the underworld army.

Evil Ryu set his sights on Akuma and ran at him, determined to kill him.

Akuma met him halfway and an explosion of evil energy rocked the arena. Both combatants threw punches, blocked blows, sent kicks, lobbed energy balls and fire at each other. The arena shook with every blocked attack. The crowd didn't say a word, lest one of them turn on the crowd.

"Fight harder, boy!"

"Shut up! I'll grind your bones to dust!"

Akuma kicked him in the face.

Evil Ryu parried blow after blow and so did Akuma. Both Hado infused fighters never got the upper hand over the other and both knew that there was one way to end it, The problem was getting an opening.

Akuma was the one that spotted the opening.

Seeing the opening when Evil Ryu went to punch, Akuma spun and kicked him high in the air. He then spun around like a helicopter and met Evil Ryu in the air above the arena and landed a kick with his signature kanji appearing on his back and behind Evil Ryu.

Evil Ryu fell and changed back into Ryu.

Akuma landed and said "hmm. You need to train more... then we can have the fight to the death I seek."

Akuma turned away and began to leave when he doubled over yelling "you bastards! How dare y...ou."

A bolt of lightning struck him and he vanished.

Palutena ran over to Ryu, trying to get him conscious.

Dark Pit and Pit joined her in helping Ryu get awake.

Soon the wind began to shift, it blew violently and the storm began to rumble.

Tendrils of lightning landed ten feet away from Palutena.

"So...is he alright?" Eirika and her brother Ephriam said as they approached Palutena.

"I believe so, but I need to seal that Hado away for good."

She looked at the tendrils of lightning and said "get ready, I got a feeling that this isn't over."

~Ephriam~

Then a voice said "So you fought the Demon king, eh?"

Suddenly a figure stood where the tendrils of lightning were.

"Then face the Demon god, Oni!"

The blue-skinned demon charged Ephriam and used a spear hand to impale him. Ephraim was tossed to the other side of the arena, his eyes blurred as he watched his sister fight the demon.

Eirika managed to parry a few blows with her rapier, but it was evident that she was outclassed.

Oni gathered energy to his hand and shouted in his demonic voice "my power MOVES WORLDS!"

He slammed his fist into the ground that was in front of Eirika and sent her flying into the air. He launched himself into the air, the red from his eyes leaving a trail of red light. He caught up with her in the air.

"Don't fear death's embrace!" He shouted as he delivered a uppercut to Eirika's back, making a snapping noise.

He landed on his feet while Eirika practically flopped to the ground.

Palutena got up and said "THAT'S IT! On my honor as a goddess, I will slay you!"

She then opened a portal and tackled Oni. Together they disappeared and the portal closed.

Ephraim crawled to Eirika's side, only to find that she wasn't breathing.

Ephraim frantically tried to revive her, but she wasn't responding.

He then tried to pick her up, but her body nearly folded in half.

He then realized that her spine was snapped in two.

"No... No...NO! Eirika, please don't go. I need you! Please!"

She didn't respond.

"Eirika! Don't go. Who's gonna help me rule Ranais? Who is going to help make excuses for my behavior? Who is going to go see the sunset like we did when we were kids!?"

No answer.

Lost for words, all he could say was "Eirika..."

He buried his head and began to weep.

Tana and Saleh appeared behind him, sharing their own tears of sorrow.

Then the island went dark.


End file.
